Women
by SeiHinamori
Summary: (Re-Publish) Sasuke sang raja iblis turun kebumi hanya untuk mencari aroma memikat yang menuntunnya kearah enam wanita cantik yang akan mengajari tentang arti persahabatan, pengorbanan, ketulusan, sakit hati, dan tentu saja cinta. Dapatkah sang iblis bertahan hingga wanita keenam ataukah ia akan menyerah?
1. Chapter 1

**WOMEN**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by **_**mr. Masashi Kishimoto**_** sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.**

**Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Hinata/Naruto, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita.. wanita.. selalu wanita... didunia ini hanya akan ada satu jenis wanusia yang bisa membuatku melakukan banyak hal. Bahkan rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk mendapatkan mereka. Sebagai seorang iblis dengan level teratas, iblis dengan predikat sahabat baik Lucifer, aku tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan aroma tubuh yang selalu menguar dari tubuh seorang wanita. Ahh, wanita... Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat perutku lapar. Hanya dengan mencium bau mereka sudah dapat membuat sisi tergelap dalam diriku bangkit. Membuat mata eternal mangekyo level teratasku bangkit. Dan membuat libidoku naik secara tidak terkendali. Dan dari sekian banyak wanita yang kutemui dan kusantap. Aku punya enam orang santapan terfavorit. Enam wanita dengan aroma paling memikat. Enam orang wanita dengan rasa paling memabukkan.

**.**

**.**

**LAVENDER**

**.**

**.**

Lavender. Wangi menyejukkan pertama yang mampir diindera penciuman iblis milikku. Wangi yang mampu membuatku melupakkan barang sejenak siapa diriku. Yang mampu menekan sedemikian dalam rasa haus dalam diriku. Dan dia adalah wanita pertama yang mampu menguasai hati dan pikiranku.

.

.

Tahun 1758 adalah tahun dimana para iblis untuk pertama kalinya mengekspos diri mereka dihadapan umum. Bukan lagi hanya menunggu dengan sabar dibalik persembunyian mereka. Menunggu dengan sabar mangsa mereka datang mendekat. Tidak lagi berpakaian begitu formal dengan jubah yang menjuntai begitu panjang hingga menutupi mata kaki mereka. Tidak lagi berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajah pucat dan taring yang runcing. Tidak. Tidak ada lagi para iblis dengan bentuk menyeramkan seperti itu. Mereka lebih memilih memperlihatkan wajah tampan mereka tanpa taring runcing dan berbau amis. Mereka lebih memilih berbaur dengan para manusia dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Bentuk yang bahkan lebih indah dan sempurna daripada manusia. Karena memang itulah adanya mereka. Dan bukankah akan lebih mudah mencari mangsa dalam wujud pria tampan ataupun wanita cantik daripada bentuk-bentuk menyeramkan dimasa lalu? Itu pula yang dilakukan oleh iblis paling berbahaya dan berkuasa. Uchiha Sasuke. Selama berabad-abad dia selalu menjadi iblis yang menduduki peringkat teratas para iblis. Mendampingi sang _Lucifer_ agung.

.

.

Bruk!

Terdengar suara bedebum yang cukup halus terdengar dibalik sebuah pohon sakura besar yang tumbuk disalah satu kediaman seorang bangsawan. Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut sedikit mencuat melawan grafitasi. Laki-laki itu terlihat melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah rumah besar dengan penerangan yang sangat minim dimalam bulan purnama ini. kakinya terus dilangkahkannya mendekati salah satu bilik kamar penghuni rumah tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Perlahan dibukanya pintu geser salah satu kamar dirumah itu. Laki-laki itu terlihat menyeringai. Didekatinya tubuh wanita yang tengah tertidur nyenyak diatas kasur empuknya. Didekatinya dengan sangat perlahan tubuh itu. dibelainya rambut panjang hitam milik wainita itu. Didekatinya leher wanita itu, mencoba menghirup aroma kesukaannya. Aroma darah segar yang menguar dengan kuat diindera penciumannya dan tanpa perizinan dari si empunya, digigitnya leher wanita itu dengan satu tarikan nafas laki-laki itu telah berhasil merobek jaringan urat nadi dileher wanita itu. segera diminumnya darah segar yang menguar dari lehernya. Bahkan tak ada perlawanan sama sekali darinya. Selalu begitu. Sang Uchiha tidak pernah mendapatkan perlawanan yang berarti dari para mangsanya. Dia selalu mempunyai seribu-satu cara agar mangsanya tidak berteriak dan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Ya, hanya dengan menyebarkan sedikit aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya sudah mampu membuat siapapun tertidur dalam damai dan tak akan terbangun dengan cara apapun jika sang empu harum itu masih berada disana. Atau.. Kau lebih suka melihat mata merah eternal mangekyo-nya yang mampu membawamu kedalam dimensi yang bahkan tidak kau bayangkan sebelumnya? Tapi setidaknya kau akan mati dengan tanpa rasa sakit bukan?

laki-laki itu. Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya kembali keluar kediaman itu. Dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya telah kembali ditelan kegelapan malam. Tak ada bekas kehadirannya sama sekali disana. Dan sang iblis kembali berhasil menyantap makanannya tanpa perlu bersusah payah.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan perawakan yang sangat proposional memasuki sebuah kawasan pusat perbelanjaan di kota Edo. Setiap mata wanita memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja yang tidak sedikit coba mereka tutupi. Tanpa mereka sadari seringai muncul dibibir tipis milik laki-laki itu. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat dia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis cantik dengan surai rambut hitam kebiruan. Ditolehkannya kepalanya untuk memandang gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai, wajahnya yang cantik alami tanpa menggunakan riasan. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sudah terlalu sering melihat wanita dengan wajah yang lebih rupawan dari gadis itu. Tapi, dia berhenti karena dia menghirup aroma menyejukkan yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Aroma yang dia yakini belum pernah sekalipun dia hirup sebelumnya. Aroma tubuh yang bahkan lebih menggiurkan daripada aroma darah segar sekalipun.

Perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya mengikuti langkah gadis beraroma menyejukan itu. Sampai langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya gadis itu berbalik dan memandang balik padanya. Sasuke terlalu terfokus pada harum tubuh gadis itu hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa jarak antara mereka tidak lagi dia jaga dan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari gadis itu.

"Kenapa Anda mengikuti saya?"

"Saya mengikuti aroma tubuh anda bukan anda." Pernyataan itu sukses membuat gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anda memiliki aroma.."

"Lavender?" Gadis itu menyela perkataan Sasuke. 'lavender?' Sasuke mencoba menyerap kosakata baru yang didapatnya dari gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih terus memperhatikan Sasuke, membuat pria bermata _onyx_ itu balik memandang mata sewarna dengan bunga Lavender itu. Mereka masih terus saling tatap sampai sebuah suara mengusik mereka.

"Hinata-_sama_, anda tidak boleh keluar istana sendirian seperti ini." Suara itu sukses membuat keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara.

Terlihat seorang samurai berambut kuning telah berada tepat disamping Hinata. Sasuke sedikit memicingkan matanya saat dilihatnya rambut kuning milik samurai itu. merasa diperhatikan samurai berambut kuning itu balik menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan memandang saya seperti itu. karena maaf-maf saja, saya tidak ada minat dengan sesama laki-laki." Perkataan samurai itu sukses membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Naruto." Hinata meyentuh lengan Naruto.

"Kau bukan seorang Jepang."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya menahan amarah.

"Memangnya kenapa jika saya bukan orang Jepang?"

"Orang asing yang mengabdi pada orang Jepang, eh?" Decisan Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto menggeram. Dia baru saja akan menarik pedangnya saat tangan Hinata menahannya.

"Maaf tuan, Naruto memang bukan orang Jepang asli. Ibunya adalah seorang Amerika, tapi dia lahir dan besar dijepang. Lagipula dia memiliki keahlian pedang jauh lebih hebat dari samurai jepang pada umumnya. Dan, meskipun dia adalah pengawal pribadi saya, tapi dia juga merupakan sahabat saya sedari kecil. Harap Anda menjaga perkataan anda." Perkatan Hinata yang lembut namun penuh dengan tekanan itu membuat kedua pria dihadapannya bungkam. Bahkan Sasuke yang notabene seorang iblis pun lebih memilih untuk diam.

Tanpa mengucapkan salam sepatah katapun Hinata bergegas pergi dari tempat itu diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Menarik." Seringai tipis muncul dibibir Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan pasar. Mencari mangsa baru untuk santapannya nanti malam.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan desa yang sudah sangat sepi mengingat bahwa sekarang memang sudah memasuki jam kuda (24.00-01.00). langkahnya kembali terhenti saat indera penciumannya kembali mencium aroma lavender yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja arah tujuannya berbelok. Sasuke lebih memilih mengikutti arah wangi lavender itu dari pada wangi darah mangsanya. Langkahnya segera terhenti saat sekitar 10 meter dihadapannya berdiri dengan megah gerbang istana Edo. Dan lagi-lagi seringainya terpampang saat disadarinya wangi lavender itu semakin menguat dan menguar dengan sangat sempurna didalam istana itu. Dipanjatnya sebuah pohon besar didekatnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya dengan sangat lincah melewati pohon-pohon besar itu, menyatu dengan kegelapan malam. Kakinya kembali mendarat diatas tanah saat dipastikannya bahwa dia kini sudah berada didalam istana. Kembali dilangkahkannya kakinya mengelilingi istana. Mencari sang pemilik wangi lavender. Langkahnya yang teratur dan tanpa suara sukses membuatnya berhasil menyusup didalam istana tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

Dibukanya secara perlahan sebuah pintu berukuran besar dihadapannya. Dan seringai itu kembali muncul Saat dilihatnya siapa gadis yang tengah terbaring dengan sangat damai diatas pembaringan itu.

Dihampirinya secara perlahan gadis itu. Namun, langkahnya segera terhenti saat dirasakannya aura membunuh dari sudut ruangan.

'Ah, si rambut kuning itu sepertinya tidak pernah bosan mengganggu kesenanganku'

Sasuke segera menghilangkan dirinya dengan menyatu bersama bayangan-bayangan didalam kamar itu.

Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya saat disadarinya mangsanya telah menghilang. Diedarkannya pandagannya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Namun, hasilnya nihin. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan orang itu. Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Dan, saat Naruto telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar, Sasuke kembali memunculkan dirinya diantara sudut-sudut atap. Dijejakkannya kakinya diatas _futon_. Dan kembali mencoba mendekat kearah Hinata. Ditekuknya lututnya dihadapan gadis cantik itu. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah cantik gadis beraroma lavender itu. Namun, gerakannya segera terhenti saat dilihatnya Hinata mulai membuka kelopak matanya.

.

.

Hinata merasakan seseorang tengah membelai pipinya dengan sangat perlahan. Dibukanya matanya. Namun, tak ditemukannya orang lain dikamar itu. Hanya ada dirinya seorang dikamar itu. Hinata beringsut bangun saat dilihatnya salah satu jendela kamarnya terbuka.

"Aneh, aku ingat sekali para pelayan telah menutup jendela ini tadi kenapa sekarang terbuka?" Diulurkannya tangannya untuk menutup jendela yang terbuka itu, tanpa disadarinya seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari atas sebuah pohon besar diseberang ruangannya.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan kimono berwarna merah muda tengah melintasi sebuah taman besar dipinggiran edo. Gadis itu menyebarkan tatapan matanya memandang keberbagai objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Disampingnya berdiri dengan gagah seorang samurai berambut kuning. Tak dilepaskannya barang sejengkalpun majikannya berlalu dari hadapannya. Apalagi saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan kimono serba hitam berjalan menghampiri tampat mereka berada sekarang. samurai itu semakin ketat menjaga majikannya. Seolah-olah pria yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka itu merupakan sebuah ancaman besar bagi majikannya.

"Pagi yang cerah, Yang Mulia." Pria itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan gadis bersurai kebiruan itu.

"Anda tidak perlu memanggil saya seperti itu tuan. Saya tahu bahwa anda berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Saudara jauh bangsawan agung Orochimaru, anda cukup memanggil saya Hinata."

"Jika itu yang anda inginkan, Hinata-_san_." Sasuke tersenyum kearah Hinata. Pandangannya segera ditunjukkan pada samurai berambut kuning dibelakang Hinata.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto-_san_."

"Saya rasa tidak selama itu. Benar begitu, Uchiha-_sama_?" perkataan penuh penekana yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya menghadap pengawal pribadinya.

"Ah, Hinata-_san_. Bagaimana jika kita sedikit berbincang menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk ini?" Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata kembali memandang padanya.

"Ah, tentu."

"Dan kurasa pengawal anda tidak perlu kita ikut sertakan. Saya rasa saya masih mampu melindungi anda. Bukankah akan terasa lebih akrab jika kita berjalan hanya berdua?" Sasuke segera berujar saat dirasanya Hinata akan berkata sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Saya tidak bisa membiarkan seorangpun berdekatan dengan Hinata-_sama_ tanpa pengawalan saya, Sasuke-_sama_." Suara Naruto yang terkesan begitu menusuk membuat Hinata segera menegur Naruto.

"Naruto. Kuharap kau tidak berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke-_san_. Dan kurasa usul Sasuke-_san_ masuk akal. Kau kembalilah keistana. Katakan pada _Tou-sama _aku sedang bersama Sasuke-_san_." Hinata segera melangkah menjauh. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan Sasuke dengan erat memaksanya mengikuti langkahnya. Sasuke memandang Naruto sekilas dengan tatapan melecehkan. Membuat Naruto hampir kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

.

.

Sasuke masih membiarkan legannya digenggam oleh Hinata. Rasanya cukup nyaman membiarkan orang yang kau sukai menyentuhmu seperti ini. Meski dari bibir sang gadis masih terus terucap kata-kata penuh kekesalan, tak mengapa asal dia masih mau menggenggam lenganmu.

"Naruto itu, kenapa dia begitu _overprotectif_ sekali padaku. Aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti dan memandang kearah Sasuke. Menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia terus menarik lengan seorang lelaki. Apalagi seorang keluarga bangsawan agung. Wajahnya sedikit merona seraya melepaskan genggamannya. Tidak seharusnya seorang wanita terhormat menarik-narik tangan seorang lelaki yang bukan keluargamu.

"Maaf." Wajah hinata telah memerah sepenuhnya sekarang.

Sasuke hanya memandangnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari lawan bicaranya Hinata kembali memandang Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

"Anda, mau memaafkan saya bukan?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum memandangnya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum, terlebih kepada seorang wanita.

Hinata kembali tertunduk malu melihat Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia pergi berdua bersama seorang laki-laki tanpa kawalan dari pengawal pribadinya. Membuat Hinata sangat gugup.

"Tidak perlu segugup itu. Saya tidak akan memakan anda." Sasuke berkata sungguh-sungguh. Ya, dia benar-benar tidak akan memakan Hinata-dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Ah, lihatlah bunga sakura itu, indah sekali bukan?" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar dengan lebatnya. Hinata mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Sasuke. Wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin cerah dan mengagumkan dimata Sasuke.

"Anda benar sekali. Begitu indah." Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tengah terkagum-kagum memperhatikan bunga sakura dihadapannya. Entah perasaan apa yang sekarang tengah hinggap didalam hati sang iblis. Hatinya begitu nyaman kala melihat senyuman Hinata.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang aneh diwajah saya?" Hinata bertanya pada sasuke. Tangannya menyentuh wajahnya mencari-cari mungkin ada sesuatu yang menempel diwajahnya. Tapi, Sasuke hanya tersenyum memandang tingkah wanita didepannya itu yang tengah gelagapan.

"Saya hanya senang melihat wajah anda, rasanya begitu nyaman." Mendapat perkaaan yang begitu manis dari seorang pria yang diam-diam mulai diperhatikannya membuat pipinya merona dengan hebat.

"Su-sudah siang, sebaiknya saya pulang." Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan mata Sasuke. Hinata bergegas berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang berjalan perlahan mengikuti langkahnya. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka berdua sepanjang jalan menuju istana Edo. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerbang istana. Disana berdiri Naruto yang sepertinya sudah menunggu mereka dengan tidak sabar. Terlihat saat dilihatnya Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan mendekat Naruto segera bergegas menghampiri Hinata.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja yang mulia?" jelas sekali dari suaranya kalau Naruto sangat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto." Hinata segera tersenyum memandang kearah Naruto. Hinata segera berbalik kearah Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar saya, Sasuke-san." Hinata sedikit membungkuk pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan sopan pula olehnya.

Naruto segera menyuruh para pengawal mengantarkan Hinata memasuki istana. Sementara dia sendiri masih berdiri tegak memandang pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa kau menyukaiku?" Sasuke memandang balik kearah Naruto.

"Saya tahu siapa anda Sasuke-_sama._ Saya mengenal baik keluarga bangsawan agung Orochimaru. Dan saya juga mengetahui tentang mereka yang melakukan perjanjian dengan para iblis."

"Lalu?"

"Anda tahu apa yang saya maksudkan, Sasuke-_sama._" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mengancam. Tapi, Naruto sama sekali tidak gentar.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto.

"Jauhi Hinata-_sama._" Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa memerintah iblis, Naruto." Setelahnya mata Sasuke berubah merah dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan majikannya jatuh kedalam pengaruh seoang iblis. Dia harus menghentikannya, apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu Sasuke dan Hinata semakin dekat. Dan itu membuat Naruto semakin cemas. Dia takut majikan sekaligus sahabatnya sedari kecil itu diapa-apakan oleh Sasuke. Dia berpendirian jika iblis tidak akan pernah bisa berbuat baik dalam hidupnya, dan sikapnya selama ini kepada Hinata-sama hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan belaka. Bahkan, dia tidak peduli jika Sasuke bersikap tulus selama ini. Iblis dan manusia selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Kesabaran yang dia pupuk selama ini demi Hinata sepertinya mulai pudar saat melihat Sasuke dengan sangat lancang mengecup kening Hinata.

"Aku harus bertindak sekarang juga."

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju tempat kediaman Raja. Tekadnya sudah bulat sekarang. Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya biarlah terjadi, yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah menjauhkan Hinata dari sang iblis. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto telah sampai dibilik kediaman Raja. Seorang penawal segera mengantarnya kehadapan Raja.

"sembah hamba pada yang mulia." Diberikannya sebuah penghormatan pada Raja sebelum akhirnya Naruto berlutut dihadapan sang Raja.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Raja Hizashi bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, menimang apakah yang dilakukannya sekarang ini benar?

"Sebelumnya hamba ingin bertanya jika yang mulia berkenan." Akhirnya Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Katakan."

"Apakah yang mulia paduka raja mengetahui tentang kebiasaan bangsawan agung Orochimaru?"

"Maksudmu tentang gosip bahwa dia telah mengikat perjanjian dengan para iblis untuk mendapatkan kekayaan?"

"Itu bukanlah gosip semata yang mulia." Raja memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Salah satu iblis itu sekarang..." Naruto menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Dia sedang mendekati yang mulia Hinata-_sama_." akhirnya kata itu terucap dari bibirnya. Terdengar geraman tertahan dari paduka raja.

Paduka raja langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memerintahkan Naruto untuk segera menangkap bangsawan agung Orochimaru. Wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah menandakan kemurkaan dari sang raja. Naruto segera undur diri untuk melaksanakan titah sang raja.

Sesampainya dipelataran istana langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang istana.

"Anda tidak akan bisa tersenyum selepas itu lagi Uchiha-_sama_."

Seringai dingin milik Naruto tertangkap oleh mata Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun kemudian badannya tiba-tiba saja berubah tegang begitu merasakan sinyal bahaya yang dikirimkan oleh tuannya, Orochimaru. Sasuke memandang murka pada Naruto. yang dibalas dengan cibiran olehnya.

"Sasuke-san, ada apa?" Hinata bertanya, khawatir melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah merah menahan marah. Sasuke segera berbalik memandang hinata dan tersenyum.

"Saya tidak apa-apa Hinata-_san_. Saya baru ingat kalau sekarang saya ada sedikit urusan. Saya permisi sekarang." ditatapnya sekali lagi Naruto yang masih memandangnya dikejauhan sebelum dia benar-benar pergi menuju kediaman Orochimaru.

Hinata memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan hati tidak tenang, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Kecurigaannya tiba-tiba memuncak ketika dilihatnya Naruto berdiri dikejauhan dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya. Perasaannya bertambah gundah.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kediaman Orochimaru dengan langkah tenang. Dihadapannya sekarang telah berdiri puluhan pasukan yang siap menyerangnya kapanpun. Didepannya juga terlihat Orochimaru tengah diseret paksa oleh dua orang prajurit berseragam kerajaan. Ditatapnya prajurit-prajurit yang tengah berdiri sigap siap menyerangnya. Namun, terlihat ketakutan pula. Terlihat saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat para prajurit itu justru bergerak menjauh.

'Apa-apaan ini? Apa mereka benar-benar serius?' Sasuke menyeringai memandang mereka. Gerakannya sama sekali tidak menandakan kalau ia tengah ketakutan. Dua orang prajurit menyerangnya dengan pedang ditangan mereka, namun Sasuke segera berkelit dan membunuh keduanya hanya dengan satu kacaran dari kuku-kuku tajamnya yang tiba-tiba tumbuh begitu panjang dan runcing tepat dileher mereka.

.

.

Hinata tidak bisa tenang sekarang. pikirannya masih melayang pada ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat mengantarnya pulang barusan. Dilangkahkanya dengan segera kakinya keluar kamar, dicarinya Naruto. Namun, sepertinya nihil. Naruto tidak bisa ia temukan dimanapun. Tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar percakapan dua orang prajurit yang tengah berbincang.

"Kau tahu tidak? aku dengar gosip tentang bangsawan Orochimaru yang menjalin perjanjian dengan iblis itu bukan isapan jempol semata." Kiba menjelaskan pada chouji.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, bahkan kabarnya sekarang Naruto sedang menuju kesana. Untuk menangkap Orochimaru-_sama_." Chouji hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sebelum tangannya menyentuh Kiba. Teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, kau tahu tentang seorang laki-laki tampan yang jadi pusat perhatian akhir-akhir ini?"

"laki-laki yang mana?" Kiba balas bertanya.

"Yang selalu bersama Hinata-_sama_."

"Memangnya kenapa dengannya?" Kiba semakin penasaran.

"Aku dengar dia juga tinggal dikediaman Orochimaru-_sama_. Apa mungkin dia itu iblisnya? Karena, setahuku Orochimaru-_sama_ tidak pernah memiliki sanak keluarga satupun." Chouji menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Wah, kau benar juga. Tidak heran kenapa Naruto begitu menjaga Hinata-_sama_ sedemikian rupa. Apa Naruto sudah mengetahui hal ini dari dulu ya? Tidak heran kalau saat ini Naruto juga yang mengepalai penyergapan ke kediaman Orochimaru-_sama_."

Percakapan selanjutnya dari kedua prajurit itu tidak lagi didengar oleh Hinata. Dia terlalu kaget dengan kabar baru yang didengarnya. Memang, ia sendiri selama ini merasa heran, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa menjadi keluarga Orochimaru sementara Orochimaru sendiri tidak pernah memiliki sanak keluarga. Ingatannya juga melayang saat secara tidak sengaja ia mendapati mata Sasuke tengah berubah warna menjadi merah saat berbicara dengan Naruto tempo hari. Ia juga ingat dengan jelas bahwa saat Hinata merasakan seseorang membelainya saat tidur wangi yang tercium saat itu adalah wangi Kayu manis, sama dengan aroma tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin."

.

.

Lima orang prajurit kembali meyerangnya dan berakhir dengan nasib yang sama seperti kawannya yang dua, ditebasnya prajurit-prajurit yang maju kemudian tepat diperut mereka. Segala macam organ dalam mereka berhamburan keluar dari perut mereka yang menganga. Dan ketika hanya tinggal beberapa prajurit yang tersisa dan kesemuanya tidak ada yang berani mendekat sedikitpun, Naruto muncul dihadapannya mengacungkan pedang samurainya tepat di wajah Sasuke. Sharingan Sasuke telah aktif sekarang, matanya berkilat marah, taring yang selama ini disembunyikannya telah keluar dengan sendirinya. Wajahnya tak lagi seelok sebelumnya. Wajah asli sang iblis telah muncul.

"Ah, jadi ini wajah asli sang iblis?" Naruto berkomentar sambil mengacungkan pedangnya siap menyerang Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi iblis sama sekali bukan tandingan seorang samurai terhebat sekalipun. Dengan mudah ia menangkis serangan Naruto hanya dengan satu tangan dan mematahkan pedang itu seketika. Naruto terlihat sedikit kaget, namun hanya sebentar sebelum kembali menyerangnya menggunakan katana miliknya.

.

.

Dengan segera dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kearah kediaman Orochimaru, tidak peduli bahwa sekarang ini ia tengah berjalan seorang diri tanpa seorangpun pengawal disisinya ditengah malam. Pikirannya terasa buntu dan penat. Langkahnya terhenti saat didengarnya suara teriakan menyakitkan keluar dari arah kediaman Orochimaru. Dilangkahkannya kakinya dengan sangat hati-hati. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Darah, dan potongan tubuh berserakan. Tapi, hal yang membuat Hinata lebih terkejut adalah bahwa ternyata yang menyebabkan semua ini adalah Sasuke. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak yakin apa itu adalah Sasuke. Wajahnya yang sangat menyeramkan tidak akan pernan bisa ia lupakan. Dan tanpa ia sadari jeritan memilukan telah lolos dari tenggorokannya

.

.

Katana milik Naruto berhasil sedikit melukai pelipis kiri Sasuke, membuat Sasuke bertambah kalap. Namun, saat dia hendak menyerang Naruto sebuah teriakan dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya membuatnya berhenti. Seketika itu juga pandangannya menangkap sosok tubuh yang sangat dikasihinya. Hinata. Gadis itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan kengerian yang sangat terpeta jelas. Bibirnya yang tipis tidak henti-hentinya menjerit melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Sosok iblis Sasuke telah kembali kewujud manusianya. Sasuke memandang Hinata yang balik memandangnya dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang sangat. Hinata langsung bergerak menjauh saat Sasuke bergerak mendekatinya.

"Hinata-san." Sasuke mencoba memanggilnya namun dibalas teriakan yang begitu memilukan dari bibir Hinata. Membuat hati Sasuke mencelos.

"Inilah yang selalu ingin saya peringatkan pada anda." Sasuke berbalik memandang Naruto.

"Sebaik apapun anda, setulus apapun anda. Semua orang akan tetap membenci sosok anda." Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke dan mendekati tubuh Hinata yang masih menjerit-jerit dengan pilu. Seluruh badannya bergetar begitu hebat. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan miris, diremasnya dadanya. Terasa ada tangan raksasa yang tengah mencabiknya saat ini. bahkan tak lagi dipedulikannya jeritan minta tolong dari arah Orochimaru padanya yang sedang dibawa paksa oleh para prajurit etah kemana.

"Apa aku seburuk itu?"

Dan semakin menghilangnya sosok Hinata dikegelapan malam semakin menghilang pula sosok Sasuke dari sana.

_The end_

.

.

Autor Note:

Ohayou mina-san~~ apah? Iya iya saya tahu ini memah republish. Saya hanya ingin menebus dosa saya yang dulu pernah menghapus dan mengganti adegan-adegan dengan sembarangan jadi saya republish dan kembali kejalur yang seharusnya seperti janji saya pada awal pada kalian semua. Hehehe

Saya harap kalian mau memaafkan saya ya dan mau mereview kembali cerita ini. arigatou~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**WOMEN**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by **_**mr. Masashi Kishimoto**_** sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.**

**Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Ino/Kakashi, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita.. wanita.. selalu wanita... didunia ini hanya akan ada satu jenis wanusia yang bisa membuatku melakukan banyak hal. Bahkan rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk mendapatkan mereka. Sebagai seorang iblis dengan level teratas, iblis dengan predikat sahabat baik Lucifer, aku tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan aroma tubuh yang selalu menguar dari tubuh seorang wanita. Ahh, wanita... Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat perutku lapar. Hanya dengan mencium bau mereka sudah dapat membuat sisi tergelap dalam diriku bangkit. Membuat mata eternal mangekyo level teratasku bangkit. Dan membuat libidoku naik secara tidak terkendali. Dan dari sekian banyak wanita yang kutemui dan kusantap. Aku punya enam orang santapan terfavorit. Enam wanita dengan aroma paling memikat. Enam orang wanita dengan rasa paling memabukkan.

.

.

LEMON

.

.

Paris. Kota dimana semua keindahan, keanggunan, dan ke-eksotisan eropa berada. Termasuk dia. Wanita beraroma lemon yang bahkan mampu membuat seorang laki-laki penderita impotensi sembuh secara permanen, seorang wanita yang mampu membius kaum laki-laki untuk selalu tunduk padanya, seorang wanita yang mebuat para wanita lainnya berdesis iri, wanita dengan segudang keindahan. Seorang wanita yang menyentuh naluri lelakiku yang bahkan tidak tersentuh oleh Hinata-_san_.

.

.

_Mademoiselle_ Ino Gautier. Seorang wanita penghibur yang paling tersohor pada era 1813 di Prancis. Seorang wanita prancis dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa serta kemolekan tubuhnya, ia bahkan mampu menaklukan sang _Duke_ paling berkuasa di prancis pada saat ini. Wanita dengan surai rambut pirang dan mata biru yang dapat memikat para lelaki tanpa mesti bersusah payah. Seorang wanita penghibur kelas atas yang bahkan dapat menaklukkan seorang iblis paling kuat, Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Wanita itu keluar dari _Place de la Bourse_, toko pakaian paling terkemuka diparis. Langkah kakinya mengayun dengan anggun disepanjang tepian jalan kota paris. Dengan gaun muslin yang memiliki banyak lipatan, sehelai selendang india yang ujung-ujungnya dihiasi sulaman bunga emas dan sutra, sebuah topi jerami, gelang, dan kalung emas yang berat adalah dandanannya pada malam itu. semua mata memandangnya dengan kekaguman yang kentara.

Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengucapkannya secara langsung dihadapannya, yang jelas-jelas tidak begitu mendapat respon. Hanya senyum terkulum yang diberikan wanita itu. Langkah wanita itu terhenti hanya saat ia telah mencapai tempat tujuannya. Sebuah gedung pertunjukan besar dipusat kota paris, Opera _Comique_.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun wanita itu mendudukan tubuh rampingnya pada sebuah kursi diatas balkon gedung Opera. Tempat duduk VIP dalam gedung Opera itu. Saat gadis itu duduk, pertunjukan baru saja dimulai sehingga wanita itu segera mengambil kacamata Operanya diatas meja dan mulai mengarahkannya keatas panggung.

Wanita itu terlihat begitu menikmati pertunjukkan yang berlangsung. Hingga seseorang memasuki balkonnya dengan tiba-tiba membuatnya menengokkan kepalanya memandang orang yang dengan lancangnya memasuki balkonnya tanpa permisi.

Iris _Aquamerine_-nya menangkap sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap dengan potongan rambut tak biasa, potongan rambut yang ujung rambut bagian kepalanya mencuat melawan grafitasi. Sungguh aneh. Wajah tampan pria itu tak luput dari perhatian wanita itu. dengan mata onyx tajam miliknya, dapat dipastikan semua wanita akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan pria ini. Tapi, rupanya wanita itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh pria didepannya.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya saya salah masuk ruangan." Pria itu membungkukkan badannya pada wanita itu.

Yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan darinya. Pandangannya segera ia arahkan kembali kearah panggung. Namun, begitu pria itu telah menghilang dibalik gorden balkonnya, wanita itu segera terhunyung lemas diatas kursinya, tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kearah pria itu berlalu beberapa saat lalu, senyumnya tiba-tiba saja tersungging.

"Seorang wanita penghibur kelas atas sepertiku, bahkan hampir saja tidak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya saat melihat pria asing? Betapa memalukannya."

Tangannya secara perlahan kembali memegang kacamata Operanya dan kembali diarahkan kematanya, dan betapa terkejutnya wanita itu saat pandangan matanya secara tidak sengaja memandang balkon didepannya.

Pria itu. Pria yang mampu membuat dada seorang Mademoiselle itu berdetak kencang pertamakalinya untuk seorang pria. Kekagetan wanita itu bertambah saat disadarinya ternyata pria itu juga tengah memandang kearahnya. Pria itu menggeser kacamata Operanya tepat didepan pelipisnya dan tersenyum begitu menawan kearah wanita itu. Tangan pria itu yang tidak memegang kacamata Opera diarahkannya didepan bibir tipis miliknya.

Wanita itu segera menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi sedikit terbuka begitu sadar maksud dari pria itu. Perasaan malu menyerang diri wanita itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah kala mengingat kelakuannya yang sama sekali tidak pantas. Wanita itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu dari tempat itu dengan segera. Tidak diindahkannya sapaan-sapaan dari para pria yang dengan berbagai macam cara mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Tapi langkahnya segera terhenti saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang kekar menarik lengannya dengan perlahan namun penuh dengan tuntutan.

"Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?" Suara bariton seorang pria yang sangat dikenal oleh wanita itu berhasil membuatnya mengurungkan niatannya untuk berontak.

"_Earl_ Sai Duval," Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan anggun.

"Lama sekali terakhir kali kita bertemu." Senyuman menawan terpeta dibibir ranumnya.

"Kurasa tidak selama itu, _Mademoiselle_ Ino." Ino memandang Sai lebih intens sebelum menjawab.

"Saya rasa tiga bulan memang waktu yang tidak terlalu lama bagi anda yang seorang bangsawan untuk sekedar mengunjungi kediaman wanita rendahan seperti saya."

"Aa, Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu." Diliriknya Ino dengan tatapan yang sedikit meremehkan, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan wanitaku begitu saja bukan?" Ino hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hm, kurasa toko _Susse_ masih buka sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit menghabiskan waktu disana?" Tangan Sai tidak tinggal diam, dielusnya punggung Ino dengan intens. Ino segera menyentuh tangan Sai yang mulai turun kearah Bokongnya.

"Maaf, saya rasa saya memiliki sebuah janji dengan seseorang malam ini. mungkin, lain kali?" Ino tersenyum ramah padanya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Sai. Sementara Kakashi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak terdefinisikan.

.

.

Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang keluarganya.

"Brengsek! Laki-laki tidak tahu diri. Beraninya dia menyentuhku seperti itu." Ino kembali berdiri dengan gusar.

"Meskipun aku seorang pelacur, tidak seharusnya dia mempermalukanku seperti itu didepan umum" Ino menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal.

"Nanine!" Ino memanggil pelayannya dengan setengah berteriak, disusul oleh suara langkah kaki yang tergesa.

"Mademe." Gadis bernama Nanine itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Buatkan aku segelas _Punch_*." Ino kembali duduk diatas sofanya. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Madame." Nanine kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan sepoci _Punch_ dan satu buah gelas. Ino menerimanya dalam diam. Dia menuangkan _Punch_ kedalam gelas dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Setitik air menetes dari matanya, namun segera dihapusnya dengan gusar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hanya karena aku seorang pelacur bukan berarti aku tidak punya harga diri." Diteguknya lagi Punchnya.

Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk mengingat perlakuan merendahkan yang dilakukan Duke Kakashi padanya. Dan segera dilemparkannya gelas yang berada dalam genggamannya kearah tembok ruang keluarganya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya memandang jalanan yang mulai sepi dari balik jendela ruang keluarga. Dan lagi-lagi matanya menangkap sosok pria itu, pria dengan coat hitamnya, pria dengan mata sekelam malam, pria dengan sejuta pesonanya.

Pria itu terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang, Duke Kakashi de Breville. Pria berdarah bangsawan tinggi dengan kekayaan dan kekuasaan tak terkira di paris. Otaknya mulai mencerna pemandangan didepannya. Bila pria itu bisa berbincang dengan begitu santai dengan seorang bangsawan kelas atas seperti itu apa tidak mungkin bahwa pria itu juga salah seorang Duke? Ino jelas-jelas pernah mendengar salah satu temannya berbicara tentang seorang Duke asal norwegia yang baru pindah ke paris.

Ino mulai menimang-nimang kemungkinan itu saat matanya kembali memandang kearah pria itu dan ternyata pria itupun tengan memandang kearahnya dan sedikit membungkuk kearahnya. Menarik perhatian dari sang bangsawan. Duke Kakashi pun ikut menolehkan pandangannya dan menyikut pergelangan tangan pria itu dan membisikkan sesuatu. Pria itu terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Ino segera menutup tirai jendelanya. Setidaknya dia tahu apa yang bangsawan itu bisikan ditelinga pria itu, menginformaskan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pelacur. Sudah pasti. Ino tersenyum pahit sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam kamar pribadi miliknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Queen size miliknya. Perlahan dipejamkannya matanya. Mencoba melupakan kenangan pahit yang didapatnya hari ini. berharap esok pagi akan menjadi lebih baik baginya.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan sangat perlahan jalanan kota paris yang mulai sepi. Diikutinya bau harum yang tidak akan bisa ia lupakan. Wangi sitrus lemon. Wangi paling memabukkan dari seorang wanita paling memabukkan pula. Ia sedikit menyeringai mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan wanita itu. Berpura-pura salah memasuki ruangan di gedung opera sepertinya bukan ide yag buruk. Kau pikir seorang iblis kelas atas sepertinya bisa membuat kesalahan seperti itu? Masih diingatnya wajah keheranan wanita itu saat memandangnya dari balkon seberang menggunakan kacamata operanya. Gerakan menggodanya yang ternyata sukses membuat wanita cantik itu memunculkan semburat merah dipipi tirus miliknya.

Namun, wajah tampan Sasuke sedikit mengeras saat ingatannya melayang pada adegan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan seorang pria tua memuakkan pada wanita itu. Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke merobek lehernya saat itu juga. Dan puncanknya saat ini. Dengan langkah yang pelan ia mengikuti pergerakan wanita itu, mengikuti jejak wangi lemon yang ditinggalkannya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana, dan dari balik jendela yang menghadap jalanan dia dapat melihat wanita itu tengan menggerutu kesal dan membanting gelasnya. Kegiatannya memandangi wanita itu akan terus berlangsung andai saja tidak ada tangan besar seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Duke Kakashi de Breville, seorang pria bodoh yang menginginkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan dengan cara sangat instan. Memanggil Iblis dan mengikat perjanjian dengannya.

"Aku bukan budakmu yang harus melaporkan setiap gerak-gerikku padamu. Kaulah budakku." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada rendah namun penuh dengan penekanan.

Duke Kakashi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka namun tetap memperlihatkan senyumannya. Mungkin, jika ada seseorang yang melihat mereka. Orang-orang itu hanya akan melihat mereka seperti seorang teman akrab yang tengah berbincang dengan santai. Sasuke kembali menolehkan kepalanya memandang kearah jendela dan tidak berselang lama wanita itupun menolehkan kepalanya memandang padanya. Dengan sangan gentle Sasuke membungkukkan badannya. Duke yang meraa heranpun ikut memandang kearah dimana Sasuke membungkuk. Senyuman terukir dibibirnya lalu dia bergerak mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau memang seorang iblis yang hebat, kau tahu barang bagus dengan sangat."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Memandang kearah Duke Kakashi.

"Dia adalah Mademoiselle Ino, penghibur kelas atas yang paling digilai sekarang ini." Sekali lagi Sasuke memandang kearah jendela yang sekarang telah tertutup sempurna oleh gorden berwarna merah.

Dirasakannya tangan Duke Kakashi dipundaknya sebelum pria itu berlalu. Sasuke masih diam ditempatnya.

"Dulu aku jatuh dalam pesona seorang bangsawan, dan sekarang aku jatuh pada seorang wanita pengibur? Menarik." Terukir seringai tipis dbibir tipis miliknya.

Dan seketika itu pula muncul sekelebat kabut hitam mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke dan saat kabut itu hilang tubuh Sasuke pu mengilang.

.

.

Sekumpulan kabut hitam memenuhi ruang kerja milik Duke Kakashi. Duke Kakashi tidak terlalu kaget dengan sekumpulan kabut hitam itu, dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu. dan dia juga sudah tahu siapa yang akan muncul dari kumpulan kabut hitam itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Dia sudah mengabdikan dua puluh hidupnya pada iblis itu, jadi dia sudah terlalu hapal dengan semua tingkah pola dari iblis menyebalkan yang satu ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Bukankah pemberian persembahan masih satu pekan lagi?" Duke Kakashi bertanya langsung saat dilihatnya Sasuke sudah terduduk dengan nyamannya disofa ruang kerja miliknya.

"_Je ne suis pas venue pur que_*." Sasuke dengan santai memainkan salah satu hiasan dari kristal yang bertengger dengan nyaman diatas meja sudut.

"Lalu?" Duke Kakashi mengambil cerutu miliknya dan mulai menghisap cerutu itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku kerumah Mademoiselle itu besok siang." Kakashi mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sedikit bersenang-senang sepertinya akan sangat menarik." Sasuke menaruh kembali hiasan kristal itu diatas meja. Ditatapnya Duke Kakashi.

"_Certes, Tant que votre souhait_*"

Dan kepulan kabut hitam itupun kembali terlihat dan menghilangkan keberadaan Sasuke dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Toktoktok...

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah kediaman Mademoiselle Ino, terlihat dua orang pria dengan penampilan rapi. Coat yang dikenakan kedua pria itu jelas terlihat sangat mahal. Salah satu dari keduanya merupakan salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di paris. Duke Kakashi de Breville. Seorang pengusaha tambang batu bara berusia tigapuluh delapan tahun yang juga merupakan salah satu dari sedikit kerabat kerajaan.

Sementara disebelahnya berdiri seorang pria berusia sekitaran duapuluh lima tahunan dengan penampilan yang sangat menarik, bahkan para gadis yang kebetulan melintaspun tak ayal menghentikan langkah mereka begitu melihat pria dengan perawakan tinggi tegap itu. Mata onyx-nya senantiasa menghipnotis tiap pasang mata yang memandangnya.

Cklek.

Pintu segera terbuka begitu ketukan ketiga terdengar, diambang pintu terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang memandang para tamunya dengan wajah terkejut. Wanita itu segera berlari kembali memasuki rumah. Terdengar sedikit pembicaraan didalam sana dan tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita berparas cantik berusia sekitar duapuluh dua tahun menyambut kedatangan para tamu tak diundang.

"Duke Kakashi de Breville, saya tidak menerima sedikitpun pesan tentang kedatangan anda." Wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu membungkukkan badannya dengan sangat anggun.

"Ah, maafkan kedatangan kami yang sangat mendadak ini. Saya harap saya tidak mengganggu anda pagi ini," Duke Kakashi membalas sapaan Ino, tangannya menyentuh lengan Sasuke sembari berkata.

"Dan saya membawa sahabat saya kemari, dia Duke Sasuke, dia baru datang dari Norwegia beberapa hari lalu. Saya rasa anda juga sudah mendengar tentang desas-desus kedatangannya bukan?" Ino memandang Sasuke sebelum kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam sebelum akhirnya membalas salam Ino.

"Masuklah, semoga rumah saya yang kecil ini tidak membuat anda merasa tidak nyaman." Ino mempersilahkan kedua pria itu untuk masuk.

Dibimbingnya para tamunya kesebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Disalah satu sudut ruangan bertengger sebuah _Baby Grand_ Piano berwarna coklat.

"Anda memainkan piano juga?" Sasuke bertanya pada Ino sebelum pria itu mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa diruangan tersebut.

"Hanya sebagai selingan." Ino tersenyum kearah Sasuke sebelum berlalu mencari Nanine.

Sasuke bangkit menghampiri _Baby Grand_ Piano itu dan mencoba menekan tuts pianonya sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah partitur yang terbuka lebar diatas piano. Sasuke mulai memainkan partitur karya Weber berjudul _Invitation to the Waltz_ dengan sangat indah. Duke kakashi menonton Sasuke bermain piano sambil mengisap cerutunya. Dibelakangnya terlihat Ino tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekaguman. Saat sadar Ino tengah memandangnya, Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, maaf."

"Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk bermain piano dengan begitu indah. Saya bahkan tidak pernah berhasil memainkan partitur tersebut dengan sempurna." Ino tersenyum kearah Sasuke, langkahnya sudah lama terhenti beberapa langkah dari Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya pada Ino, Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagian mana yang anda anggap sulit?"

"Ah, bagian ketiga, bagian nada kres." Ino menjawab lemah. Sasuke terlihat sedang berfikir sebelum kembali berujar,

"Ah, bagian itu memang cukup sulit. Mendekatlah, akan kutunjukan caranya." Sasuke merentangkan sebelah tangannya kearah Ino, berharap Ino akan menyambutnya dan mendekat.

Dan Ino memang melakukannya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya dan kembali memainkan partiturnya begitu Ino telah terduduk disampingnya. Dibelakang mereka Duke Kakashi terlihat tengah menyesap minumannya, namun matanya dengan tajam memandang mereka berdua.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu secara berkala Sasuke mengunjungi kediaman Ino. Kedekatanpun semakin terjalin diantara mereka berdua. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seperti hari ini. pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah berada didepan pintu kediaman Ino. Tangannya terulur mengetuk pintu.

Toktoktok...

Tak berapa lama Ino telah membuka pintu rumahnya dengan senyuman manis terkembang dibibirnya.

"_Salut*_." Ino menyapa Sasuke

"_Bonjour*_." Sasuke meraih tangan Ino dan mengecupnya dengan perlahan.

"_Bonjour_." Ino membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan lirih.

Ino sedikit menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Tapi, Sasuke masih berdiri didepan pintu. Membuat Ino mengernyit heran.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini? maksudku seharian ini." Sasuke bertanya pada Ino.

"_Aucun, Aujourd'hui, je èpargner. Pourquois_?*" Ino bertanya balik pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. tunggulah sebenar Saya akan bersiap-siap dulu." Ino kembali memasuki rumahnya diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk didepan perapian, tangannya terlihat mempermainkan jam gantung miliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian Ino telah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dengan gaun satin berwarna soft pink dengan sebuah topi kecil bertengger diatas kepalanya yang disanggul rendah.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Ino yang kemudian dia sampirkan dilengannya.

Ino berjalan disamping Sasuke dengan tangannya masih setia memeluk lengan Sasuke. Hatinya begitu berbunga, ia tak pernah diperlakukan sebegitu lembut dan tulus seperti ini oleh seorang pria sebelumnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka telah sampai disebuah taman kota di pusat kota paris. Tak banyak orang berkumpul disana. Mereka terus berjalan memasuki taman, mereka baru berhenti saat dihadapan mereka saat ini telah terlihat sebuah danau dengan pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan. Ditambah dengan udara pagi hari yang menyejukkan membuat suasana semakin menarik.

Dihadapan mereka telah terhampar sebuah selimut berwarna merah dan ditengah hamparan selimut tersebut terdapat sebuah keranjang piknik yang cantik.

"Kau telah menyiapkan ini sebelum." Ino berujar pelan, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Disebelahnya Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar.

Ino mendudukkan dirinya diatas selimut, diikuti oleh Sasuke disebelahnya. Hening beberapa saat, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka percakapan. Ino menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang begitu menyegarkan paru-parunya. Matanya terpejam menikmati henbusan angin pagi. disebelahnya Sasuke tengan memandanginya dengan intens.

"Ada apa?" Ino menoleh kearah Sasuke begitu tersadar bahwa pria itu tengah memperhatikannya.

Sasuke mendengus seraya tersenyum samar, dialihkannya pandangannya memandang danau.

"Apa kau harus selalu bertingkah seperti itu?" Ino masih memandangi wajah Sasuke.

"_Comme quoi?*_" Sasuke balik memandang wajah Ino.

"Mendengus setiap kali seseorang bertanya padamu."

"_Dèsolè*_, terkadang sulit sekali menghilangkan suatu kebiasaan buruk." Sasuke tersenyum kearah Ino. Ino balas tersenyum.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari Sasuke sukses membuat Ino terperanjat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino balik bertanya pada Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Rasa kaget dan bingung juga setitik perasaan berharap menyelimutinya.

"Kau tau apa yang kumaksud." Ino terlihat sedikit bingung sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Tentu. Aku selalu menyukai sesuatu yang berbau bangsawan." Sasuke mengernyitkan kaningnya. Bingung dengan jawaban dari wanita disampingnya.

"_Argent, le pouvoir, le statut, l'honneur_*. Setiap orang akan sangat menyukainya bukan?" Ino bertanya sarkastik pada Sasuke.

"_Aa.. Alors, comment aimer?_*" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Ino. Ino tersenyum pahit sebelum menjawab,

"Wanita sepertiku tidak membutuhkan cinta. Saya bahkan masih bisa hidup tanpa cinta."

"Kau tahu, aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu. sebelum seseorang menyadarkanku." Kalimat Sasuke sedikit melemah.

"Seseorang? _Femme?_*" Ino kembali bertanya.

"_Oui_*." Entah kenapa terbesit perasaan kecewa didada ino saat mendengarnya.

"Lalu, dimana wanita itu?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Menyembunyikan rona kekecewaan diwajahnya.

"_Il m'a larguè_*." Ada nada pahit dari suara Sasuke dan Ino menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada wanita yang bisa menolakmu seperti itu." Ino tersenyum samar.

"Jadi, kau tidak menolakku?" Perkataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke, keterkejutan akan perkataannya yang dengan lihai dibalikkan oleh Sasuke bagaikan bumerang. Rona merah terpeta diwajah cantiknya.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu." Ino kembali membuang pandangannya. Memandang danau dengan gelisah. Disampingnya Sasuke tersenyum. Setelahnya tak ada lagi yang berbicara diantara mereka. Bahkan sampai mereka mengakhiri piknik sederhana mereka pun tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi.

.

.

Ino tengah berada didalam kamarnya ketika batuk hebat menyerangnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia terbatuk dengan hebat. Bahkan ia bisa melihat darah di saputangan putihnya kala ia berusaha meredam batuknya dengan menempelkan saputangan itu dimulutnya. Ia sadar, bahwa ia tengah sakit TBC sekarang. Tapi ia pun dengan keras kepala menolak menjalani pengobatan dirumah sakit. Bahkan, Nanine pembantunya yang paling setiapun sudah sangat putus asa dalam membujuk nyonya rumahnya yang cantik itu.

Ino menolak setiap tamu yang datang kerumahnya. Bahkan Ino menolak kedatangan Sasuke. Ia tidak mau pria itu mengetahui penyakitnya. Ia merasa malu, bahkan hanya dengan statusnya yang seorang wanita penghiburpun sudah cukup membuatnya merasa rendah dihadapan Sasuke apalagi jika pria itu tahu akan sakitnya.

Ino membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidaur miliknya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata sayu. Menyadari penyakitnya yang semakin parah menggerogoti tubuh kurusnya. Ia begitu khusyuk melamun sampai tak sadar seseorang tengah mendekati pembaringannya dengan langkah perlahan.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Ino terlonjak kaget. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memandang orang yang sekarang tengah berdiri disisi ranjangnya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Matanya dengan seksama memperhatikan penampilan Ino. Meski cahaya kamar itu hanya diterangi beberapa buah lilin yang redup tapi mata tajam Sasuke dapat menangkap seluet tubuh kurus Ino, wajahnya yang pucat, dan baskom berisi air yang telah ternoda beberapa titik darah diatas meja. Sasuke tahu kalau wanita ini sedang tidak baik. Apa karena ini Ino tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?

"Sasuke, aku-" Kalimat yang ingin Ino katakan terputus oleh serangan batuk yang sangat hebat. Seolah-olah, dada Ino terbelah dua. Wajah cantiknya memerah dengan sempurna dan dia memejamkan mata karena sakit.

Sasuke segera mengambil baskom berisi air itu dan segera memeluk pundak Ino sambil menyodorkan baskom itu kehadapannya. Ino membuang liquid merah pekat dari mulutnya kedalam baskom itu. Wajahnya sedikit tenang saat liquid merah itu telah keluar. Sasuke meletakkan kembali baskom itu diatas meja dan membaringkan Ino diatas ranjangnya. Raut wajahnya sangat pucat, mulutnya setengah terbuka mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. Sekali waktu, dadanya diangkat oleh helaan napas panjang, yang terlihat membuatnya lega. Dan selama beberapa detik, Ino tampak cukup nyaman.

Sasuke membelai puncak kepala Ino dengan lembut, mencoba membuat Ino lebih nyaman. Ino meraih tangan Sasuke, mengangkatnya kebibir tipis miliknya, dan tanpa terduga, dua butir air mata menetesi tangan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku," Air mata itu masih saja mengalir dari mata aquamerinnya.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?"

"Karena menghindarimu akhir-akhir ini." Ino mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke yang terduduk diatas kursi disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Aa, benar," Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan sebuah luapan emosi sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Saya hanya tidak ingin kau melihatku yang seperti ini, dan mungkin menularkannya padamu." Ino masih memandangi wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan menularkannya. Dan seharusnya kau menjaga kesehatanmu jika tidak ingin menularkannya padaku." Sasuke menangkap senyum miris tersungging dibibir tipis Ino. Tangan Ino yang sebelumnya menggenggam tangan Sasuke pun terlepas.

"Jika saya menjaga kesehatan saya, saya pasti mati." Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Tapi, tetap menunggu Ino menyelekakashikan kalimatnya.

"Yang membuatku masih bertahan adalah kehidupan yang gila-gilaan yang saya jalani ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang menjaga kesehatan. Itu semua hanyalah diperuntukkan bagi wanita-wanita yang memiliki keluarga dan teman. Sementara, bagi wanita seperti saya, pada saat kami tidak bisa melayani para kekasih kaya kami, mereka meninggalkan kami." Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan menjagamu." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Ino memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Oh, mungkin anda memang akan datang satu atau dua minggu untuk merawat saya tapi anda akan pergi setelah tiga minggu. Semuanya seperti itu. Dan akhirnya saya akan tetap sendirian," ino mengambil jeda beberapa saat. Menarik nafasnya yang sedikit sesak.

"Dan, aku paling benci jika aku harus sendiri. Lebih baik berada diluaran sana mencari para Duke yang membutuhkan seorang gundik seperti saya. Setidaknya saya bisa mendapatkan beberapa ratusribu franc setiap tahunnya dari mereka untuk membeli obat-obatan sialan itu." Ino mulai terisak dalam diam.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya mendengarkan.

Keterusterangan yang nyaris seperti pengakuan darinya tentang kehidupan yang menyedihkan ini, yang terlihat sekilas dari balik tirai keemasan yang menutupinya, dan realitas yang ingin dilupakan oleh wanita malang yang satu ini dengan hura-hura, minum-minum, dan jarang tidur, menimbulkan kesan yang sangat mendalam pada diri Sasuke.

"Kau lupa, aku juga merupakan seorang Duke." Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya, membuat Ino kembali memandang wajah tampannya.

"Aku bisa memberikanmu lebih dari jutaan franc." Ino memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau hanya perlu menjaga kesehatanmu, hidup bersamaku dipedesaan dengan udara segar yang bisa mempercepat penyembuhan penyakitmu, melahirkan anak-anakku, dan memastikan bahwa rumah yang kita tinggali terawat dengan baik." Ino kembali meneteskan air mata. Namun, kali ini bukan lagi tangisan pilu yang terdengar darinya melainkan tangisan haru.

"Apa kau baru saja melamarku?" Dengan isakan pelan Ino bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau boleh berpendapat seperti itu." Sasuke mengusap hidup mancungnya, matanya menghindari kontak mata dengan Ino. Kebiasaan baru seorang Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesembuhanmu, aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika aku membawamu untuk melakukan perawatan intensif dirumah sakit." Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Ino dengan intens.

Ino balik menatapnya, dihapusnya air mata yang mengucur dari kelopak matanya. Untuk beberapa menit berikutnya mereka hanya saling terdiam. Sasuke tetap terduduk dikursinya dengan nyaman, sementara Ino terlihat sedikit menyamankan duduknya diatas tempat tidur sebelum bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ada sesuatu yang selalu ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Sasuke memandang Ino.

"Dan, apakah itu?" Ino terlihat sedikit menarik napas pelan sebelum kembali berujar.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Tidak seperti para kekasihku sebelumnya, aku selalu berpikir kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku." Sasuke memamerkan seringai tipisnya sebelum menjawab.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" Ino sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sebagai wanita Ino pun ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada dalam rengkuhan dada bidang milik Sasuke. Namun, disatu sisi iapun tidak mungkin mengakuinya secara terang-terangan dihadapan Sasuke. Sehingga, yang Ino lakukan hanyalah menunduk menahan malu.

"Aku juga sama seperti laki-laki lain. Aku juga ingin menyentuh tubuhmu, bergairah setiap kali melihatmu. Tapi, aku juga bukan seorang laki-laki bajingan yang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu setelah itu meninggalkanmu. Aku memenginginkan kepastian dalam hubungan kita sebelum benar-benar menyentuhmu." Jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke sukses membuat iris aquamerine itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Tak ada satupun kata yang mampu ia keluarkan. Dadanya diliputi keharuan yang mendalam. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengusap pucuk kepala Ino dengan lembut, mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Ini sudah larut, beristirahatlah. Besok aku akan datang lagi untuk menjemputmu." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, sebelum ia sempat mencapai pintu Ino kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Menjemput?"

"Kurasa perawatan intensif dirumah sakit akan lebih cepat membantu penyembuhanmu." Ino hanya mengangguk. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sasuke kembali berujar yang membuat Ino bersemu merah.

"Karena kurasa aku semakin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu."

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke telah menepati janjinya untuk datang menjemput Ino. Sasuke memasukkan Ino kedalam rumah sakut paling terkemuka dikota Paris. Kesehatan Ino pun semakin hari semakin membaik. Sasuke hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan Ino seorang diri dirumah sakit, ia tahu Ino pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian jika ia meninggalkannya seorang diri disana. Ia bahkan melupakan kewajiban utamanya untuk memperkaya Duke Kakashi sehingga membuat pria itu diliputi perasaan cemas.

Ia cemas jika Sasuke membuangnya. Ia sadar disini dialah yang bergantung pada iblis itu. Sehingga saat berita tentang kedekatan dan perhatian berlebih Sasuke pada gadis penghibur itu sampai ditelinganya ia menyuruh beberapa orang bawahannya untuk memastikan berita tersebut. Dan, amarahnya benar-benar tersulut saat bawahannya mengkonfirmasi kebenaran berita itu. Dengan langkah yang tergesa Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke dirumah sakit tempat ino menjalani perawatan. Dan, saat dilihatnya Sasuke tengah berdiri disebuah lorong rumah sakit sambil memandang kearahnya ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu mengetahui tentang kedatangannya.

"Apa yang membuat laki-laki sibuk sepertimu datang kemari?" Sasuke memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan iblisnya. Iris matanya telah berubah menjadi tiga titik hitam yang terus berputar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang perjanjian kita." Kakashi balik memandang Sasuke dengan berani.

"Berani sekali berkata seperti itu padaku."

"Kau memiliki perjanjian denganku."

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kakashi yang hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya.

Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya. Amarahnya sudah benar-benar membuncah.

"Baik, mungkin kau tidak akan peduli padaku. lalu bagaimana dengan Rose? Kuharap kau tidak melupakan tanggung jawabmu pada gadis itu. Kau adalah tunangannya bagaimanapun." Kakashi mencoba menekan amarahnya, bagaimanapun adiknya Rose adalah tunangan dari Sasuke.

Kalau ia harus kehilangan kontraknya dengan sang iblis setidaknya ia tidak boleh membuat adik semata wayangnya juga ikut menjadi korban. Apalagi saat berita tentang kedekatan Sasuke dan Ino sampai pada telinga Rose, adiknya itu begitu terpukul dan menjadi sangat pemurung.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap gadis itu sebagai tunanganku, kaulah yang melakukannya." Dengusan kecil mengiringi kepergian Sasuke.

Dibelakangnya Kakashi sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi gedung rumah sakit itu. Tanpa disadarinya Ino telah berdiri diantara mereka sejak beberapa saat lalu. Kakinya merasa sangat lemas, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang tunangan. Meskipun ia sudah terbiasa menjadi simpanan para duke beristri tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Sasuke juga melakukannya. Pasalnya laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyinggung wanita itu sebelumnya.

Ino menjadi lebih pendiam, meskipun dokter telah mengatakan bahwa ia akan bisa sembuh tak lama lagi namun berita itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang. Ditambah lagi pertemuannya dengan gadis tunangan sasuke beberapa saat lalu saat Sasuke sedang pergi membeli beberapa pakaian untuknya. Ia merasa menjadi wanita yang paling kejam dan jahat didunia. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu menangis dan berlutut dihadapannya agar mau melepaskan Sasuke. Bagaimana gadis bangsawan itu telah berubah menjadi sangat kurrus dan pucat menggantikan kecantikan yang terpendar dari dalam dirinya. Gadis dengan pancaran cinta yang besar setiap kali membicarakan tentang Sasuke. Dan bagaimana gadis itu terus menangis dan berlutut dihadapannya membuatnya semakin merasa kejam.

Langkah kakinya dengan goyah ia arahkan kesalah satu jendela besar lantai tujuh rumah sakit yang tengah terbuka dengan lebar. Didudukkannya tubuhnya dipinggiran jendela itu, dilipatnya kakinya memeluk dada kurusnya. Angin menerpa anak-anak rambut diwajah cantiknya dengan perlahan. Matanya kembali melayang pada gadis cantik itu, pada pengorbanan dan kecintaannya pada Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat kejam dan hina, ia berharap ia bisa lepas dari predikat sebagai wanita perusak rumah tangga orang lain.

Tapi, yang ia lakukan justru malah sebaliknya membunuh gadis yang harusnya menjadi pendamping Sasuke secara perlahan. Perlahan liquid bening menuruni pipi mulusnya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya saat didengarnya Sasuke tengah memanggil namanya. Ia sunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya saat dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan kearahya dengan senyuman yang terkembang diwajah tampannya. Sasuke berjarak tiga meter dihadapannya saat ini. Wajah tampan pria itu menghalau segala macam kegundahan hatinya, menguatkan hatinya. Membawa kembali ketentraman dihatinya.

"Sasuke." Merasa namanya dipanggil Sasuke hanya tersenyum kearahnya. Ino membalas senyuman Sasuke.

"_Merci*_" Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan dari Ino. Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati Ino, namun baru saja beberapa langkah Sasuke kembali berhenti dan mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Ino selanjutnya.

"_Et pardonnes-moi*_" Sasuke memandang Ino dengan tatapan bingung sementara wanitapirang dihadapannya sekarang hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Apa kau ingin berjalan-jalan?" Ino bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang juga tengan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kemana? Kau masih belum sembuh sempurna." Sasuke membimbing tangan Ino lembut.

Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia hanya terus berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Ia membisu. Ia bimbang. Ia tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak pantas untuk pria tampan dan baik hati disampingnya. Tapi dia juga mencintainya. Sekali saja dalam hidupnya dia ingin menjadi egois.

Tapi saat dia kembali memutar memory saat tunangan Sasuke menjumpainya dengan tubuh kurus dan wajah pucat bak seorang pesakitan ia kembali bimbang. Sanggupkah ia melihat orang lain yang lebih layak mendampingi Sasuke menderita?

Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Tangan kurusnya melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke disampingnya.

"Pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali." Sasuke membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa wanita disampingnya ini mengatakan hal demikian.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa terus menjadi egois dan membuat orang lain menderita karnaku-" Ino menggantung kata-katanya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tunanganmu jauh lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku."

"Dia datang menemuimu bukan? Apa kau menghawatirkan gadis itu? lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku juga akan terluka jika kau menyuruhku untuk pergi." Ino menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan? Setelah satu atau tiga minggu kau akan melupakanku. Selalu seperti itu." Ino memandang wajah Sasuke dihapdannya.

Wajah pria itu mengeras, ia ingin mengatakan banyak hal tapi ia terlalu takut. Takut bila ia mengatakan lebih dari ini ia akan menangis. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum pada pria pertama yang telah merebut hatinya dan menyentuh dada pria itu.

"Pergilah. Kumohon. Kau ingin aku bahagia? Maka tinggalkan aku."

Sasuke ingin membantah tapi ia tahu itu semua percuma. Wanita yang telah menyentuh hatinya ini telah menolaknya. Menyuruhnya untuk menjauh.

"Jika ini memang keinginanmu akan aku lakukan. Jangan pernah menyesal."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pelataran rumah sakit. Dia memang mencintai Ino tapi dia tidak ingin memaksakan lagi perasaannya dan kembali terluka seperti halnya saat ia bersama Hinata-sama. Ia harus belajar merelakannya.

...

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman luas kediaman Kakashi. Langkahnya terus melaju hingga ia mendapati pria itu tengah meminum wine mahalnya ditemani sang adik yang hanya memandang ke kejauhan. Mata indahnya telah berubah mati. Jangan salahkan Sasuke. Wanita itu memang merupakan tumbal yang diberikan Kakashi padanya sejak awal. Wanita itu adalah surat kontraknya bersama Kakashi jadi jika wanita itu berada terlalu jauh dengannya maka dia akan seperti ini. kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Sasuke. Sudah lama kau tidak kesini." Kakashi menyambutnya dengan senyuman terkembang sempurna.

Sementara Rose segera menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke dengan erat tak ingin dilepaskannya lagi.

"Aku membatalkan kontrak kita." Sasuke memandang wajah Kakashi dengan dingin.

Sementara Kakashi berdiri mematung beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Wajahnya memucat, tangannya gemetar karena marah dan kaget. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan gelas wine yang dipegangnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak bisa membatalkan kontrak kita selama Rose masih hidup." Kakashi menunjuk adiknya dengan geram. Matanya melotot sempurna. Ia tidak terima jika iblis dihadapannya ini membuangnya begitu saja.

"Begitu ya." Sasuke mengangguk. Sementara Kakashi tersenyum puas ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melenyapkannya." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memelintir leher wanita yang sedari tadi memeluknya tanpa memperdulikan kedua pria yang tengah bersitegang.

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya hanya suara patahan tulang yang terdengar. Mata Kakashi membulat sempurna. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut putih dikepalanya dengan keras. Suara ringkihan tak jelas meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh tak bernyawa Rose. Ia memandang jijik pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

"Dan aku ambil kembali semua harta yang sudah kuberikan padamu. Seperti kau mengambil kepercayaan wanita yang kucintai dariku."

Dari tangannya keluar percikan api. Ia melemparkan api berwarna merah itu kearah Kakashi dihadapannya yang berusaha untuk lari. Tapi terlambat. Api itu lebih dulu mengenai tubuhnya.

Ia menjerit kesakitan. Jeritannya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Semakin keras pria itu menjerit semakin besar kobaran api membakar tubuhnya.

Tubuh penuh api itu menabrak berbagai barang didalam ruangan menimbulkan kobaran api diseluruh ruangan. Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kediaman Kakashi yang mulai dilalap kobaran api. Riuh redam suara orang-orang mulai berdatangan menyaksikan kediaman salah satu bangsawan kaya raya francis habis terlalap api. Bahkan air yang coba mereka siramkan kesana malah semakin memperbesar kobarannya.

Semakin besar kobaran api melahap kediaman Kakashi semakin hilang pula sosok Sasuke dari sana. Ia seperti tertelan asap hitam kelam yang ikut membakar jiwanya.

The End

.

.

Ket :

Punch : Sejenis minuman yang terbuat dari anggur atau minuman keras lain yang dicampur dengan air, jus buah, rempah-rempah, dan sebagainya.

Duke : Gelar tertinggi dari lima tingkat gelar dalam kebangsawanan Eropa.

Earl : Peringkat ketiga dalam gelar kebangsawanan Eropa.

Mademoiselle : Nona

Madam : Nyonya.

Certes, Tant que votre souhait :Tentu, sesuai permintaan anda.

Je ne suis pas venue pur que : Aku tidak datang untuk itu

Salut : Hai.

Bonjour : Selamat pagi.

Aucun, Aujourd'hui, je èpargner. Pourquois? : Tidak, hari ini aku senggang. Kenapa?

Comme quoi : Seperti apa?

Argent, le pouvoir, le statut, l'honneur : uang, kekuasaan, kedudukan, kehormatan.

Aa.. Alors, comment aimer? : lalu, bagaimana dengan cinta?

Merci : terima kasih

Et pardonnes-moi* : dan maafkan aku

...

Autor Note :

Hai Mina-san~ ini adalah seri kedua dari ff women. Ada sedikit perbedaan diakhir cerita yang sekarang dengan yang sebelumnya. Tapi kuharap kalian tetap menyukainya. ^^

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mengunjungin fict saya tapi saya sangat berharap kalian meninggalkan review kalian agar saya bisa mengembangkan fict saya selanjutnya.

Akhir kata saya mencintai kalian semua 3


	3. Chapter 3

**WOMEN**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by **_**mr. Masashi Kishimoto**_** sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.**

**Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Karin/Suigetsu, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita.. wanita.. selalu wanita... didunia ini hanya akan ada satu jenis wanusia yang bisa membuatku melakukan banyak hal. Bahkan rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk mendapatkan mereka. Sebagai seorang iblis dengan level teratas, iblis dengan predikat sahabat baik Lucifer, aku tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan aroma tubuh yang selalu menguar dari tubuh seorang wanita. Ahh, wanita... Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat perutku lapar. Hanya dengan mencium bau mereka sudah dapat membuat sisi tergelap dalam diriku bangkit. Membuat mata eternal mangekyo level teratasku bangkit. Dan membuat libidoku naik secara tidak terkendali. Dan dari sekian banyak wanita yang kutemui dan kusantap. Aku punya enam orang santapan terfavorit. Enam wanita dengan aroma paling memikat. Enam orang wanita dengan rasa paling memabukkan.

.

.

MAWAR

.

.

Sesosok tubuh wanita dengan sebuah belati ditangannya terlihat dianjungan sebuah kapal besar dengan bendera bergambar tengkorak berkibar-kibar. Wanita itu terlihat tengah membacakan sebuah mantra-mantra dalam bahasa latin. Sebuah mantra pemanggil iblis. Sebuah _gobled_ berisi darah segar diletakan ditengah-tengah lingkaran bintang pemanggil iblis.

Bibir ranumnya tanpa lelah melantunkan mantra-mantra pemanggil iblis. Pakaiannya yang tidak biasa dipakai wanita di era tahun 1868, kemeja putih bersih dengan tiga kancing yang tidak dikaitkan sehingga memamerkan belahan dadanya yang ranum serta celana ketat berwarna cokelat yang dikenakannya begitu kontras dengan sebuah sabuk besar melilit pinggang rampingnya, tak lupa sebuah korset melekat ketat ditubuhnya.

Kacamata berbingkai tebalnya tak lantas membuat penampilannya menjadi buruk, justru semakin menambah kecantikan eksotis miliknya. Rambut merah ikalnya bergerak seirama terpaan angin laut yang menerpa tubuhnya. Dan semakin cepat rapalan mantra yang keluar dari bibirnya semakin kencang pula angin yang menerpa kapal besar itu, dan kabut tebal yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti anjungan itu menghalangi pandangan mata wanita itu selama beberapa saat sampai mata indahnya menangkap siluet tubuh tegap milik seseorang muncul ditengah-tengah lingkaran bintang yang dibuatnya. Matanya semakin fokus memperhatikan sosok tubuh itu hingga asap tebal dan angin kencang itu perlahan menghilang dan semakin memperjelas sosok tubuh itu.

Sesosok tubuh pria tinggi tegap dengan dada bidang dan sorot mata merah yang menyeramkan. Rambutnya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi menambah kesan suram sosok dihadapannya. Kulitnya yang pucat tidak serta merta menghilangkan ketampanan pria itu. Wajah yang terpahat sempurna dengan bentuk tubuh yang sangat sexy membuat wanita itu kehilangan kendali dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Hingga suara bariton pria itu membuat kesadarannya kembali.

"Menarik, ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan panggilan dari seorang wanita." Seringai tipisnya yang khas menambah pesona pria dihadapannya.

"Apa kau Sasuke sang pemimpin Iblis?" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, sebaliknya Sasuke berjalan mendakati wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan manusia?" Sasuke berdiri menjulang dengan gagahnya dihadapan wanita itu, dan dengan nada yang cukup yakin meskipun terdapat sedikit ketakutan dalam nada suaranya wanita itu menjawab.

"Namaku Karin. Aku... aku seorang bajak laut." Dan seringai itupun kembali terlihat.

.

.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" Sasuke menyamankan duduknya diatas sebuah kursi bersandaran tinggi diruangan pribadi milik Karin.

"Aku ingin kau memberitahuku dimana aku bisa menemukan letak harta karun milik Firaun." Karin berdiri satu meter dihadapan Sasuke.

"Ah, maksudmu harta yang pria psykopath itu gasak dari rakyatnya?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah kakinya diatas meja.

"Apa ada harta miliknya yang lain?" Karin kembali bertanya dan hanya dibalas gelengan pelan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu memang yang itu. Bisa kau beri tahu aku dimana hartanya?"

"Apa keuntungannya bagiku jika aku memberitahumu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apapun. Aku bahkan rela membagi hartanya denganmu." Karin berujar dengan yakin. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan harta itu." Entah bagaimana caranya kini Sasuke telah berada dibelakang Karin. Sasuke sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamai tinggi wanita itu.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah kau." Sasuke menjilat pelan telinga Karin membuat wanita itu menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Apa tidak bisa yang lain?"

"Kalau begitu carilah iblis yang lain." Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan Karin. Namun, wanita itu dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu pasti itu tidak mungkin, hanya kau yang mengetahui dimana letak harta itu karena kaulah yang menyembunyikannya atas perintah Firaun. Dan lagi..." Karin memandang Sasuke dengan sorot mata yakin. Sasuke menunggu Karin menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya bukan. Aku akan memberikan apapun, termasuk diriku sendiri." Dan seringai itupun kembali terlihat dibibir tipis Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Karin hingga menabrak dinding kayu dibelakangnya. Sasuke merangkulkan lengannya ke tubuh Karin dan mengangkat tubuh karin dari latai. Wajah mereka sejajar-wajah Karin sudah benar-benar merah sekarang, ekspresi wajah Sasuke sebaliknya sekeras batu tak menunjukan banyak ekspresi disana. Dan dengan kasar Sasuke menguasai mulut Karin dengan jilatan lidahnya yang liar.

Tubuh karin bergetar, mulai dari bibirnya yang basah sampai pahanya yang ramping. Erangan meluncur dari mulutnya saat Sasuke menciumnya lebih dalam dan mengubah ciumannya jadi serangan yang menyiksa. Sementara Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari dinding dan mulai berjalan, jemari Karin mencengkeram rambutnya.

Tangan lentik Karin berusaha melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke sementara jubah panjang miliknya telah lebih dulu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Karin melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Sasuke, mencium bibir bawah sasuke dan menggigitnya dengan sengaja membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerang.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan Karin diatas ranjang milik Karin. Ciuman Sasuke semakin turun ke area leher jenjang Karin. Tangan Kekarnya tak tinggal diam, ia mulai melepaskan tali-telami korset milik Karin sementara mulutnya tak berhenti bekerja untuk memberikan tanda dileher dan pundak Karin. Karin terus mendesah dengan keras. Tak lagi dihiraukannya jika para bawahannya akan mendengarnya.

Dan, semakin lama pakaian yang melekat ditubuh keduanya telah hilang sama sekali, berhamburan disekeliling ruangan. Saat Sasuke mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka Karin menegang, berusaha menolak kehadiran Sasuke didalam tubuhnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dan tetap fokus pada ritual penyatuan tubuh mereka. Dan saat tubuh keduanya telah menyatu Karin menjerit yang lalu dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman panas dari Sasuke.

"Masih virgin, _querida_?" tanya Sasuke serak.

"_Sim_," terdengar jawaban terengah.

Kuku-kuku Karin mencengkram bahu Sasuke, lengkungan wanita itu adalah usaha naluriah untuk melawan Sasuke. Dan tentu saja Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Apa kau ingin aku berhenti?" Sasuke memandang wajah Karin dengan intens.

"Dan apakah jika aku menjawab 'ya' kau masih akan tetap memberitahuku dimana letak harta itu?" Karin menjawab dengan nafas terengah.

"_N__ã__o_." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan." Karin melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Sasuke, menarik pria itu agar lebih mendekat.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Karin, hanya untuk uang ia rela melakukan apapun tapi karena itulah ia masih tetap eksis sampai sekarang, karena keserakahan manusia. Dan permainan kembali dimulai.

.

.

Sasuke menyamankan duduknya diatas sofa didalam kamar, aroma percintaan masih tercium kuat diruangan itu. Sasuke telah berpakaian lengkap meskipun kancing-kancing dikemejanya belum ia kancingkan dengan sempurna. Matanya memandang lekat wanita yang tertidur dengan pulas diatas ranjang. Ia terlihat lebih cantik tanpa kacamata berbingkai tebal miliknya. Bahkan wanita itu tidak menyerah saat Sasuke menyerangnya habis-habisan.

Sasuke terus berpikir, apa yang melatar belakangi wanita itu mengambil langkah seekstrim ini. Menyalahi kodratnya sebagai seorang wanita dan lebih memilih menjadi seorang bajak laut bahkan rela melepaskan segalanya untuk bisa menguasai harta itu. Apa benar motifnya hanyalah keserakahannya akan harta semata?.

Sasuke masih terus memeperhatikan wanita itu saat Karin membuka matanya dan memandang balik padanya. Wanita itu sedikit meringis saat ia mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja ia tak berpegangan pada meja disudut ranjangnya saat berniat menghampiri Sasuke, masih dengan keadaan telanjangnya. Dan Sasuke hanya memandangnya tanpa berniat untuk membantunya sama sekali.

"Bisakah kau sedikit membantuku? Bukannya hanya duduk tenang disana."

"Aku bukan pengasuhmu." Sasuke menjawab dengan ringan.

Karin menggeram kesal. Ia mulai memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya satu persatu. Dan saat semuanya sudah terpasang sempurna ia kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Beri tahu aku dimana kau menyimpan harta itu."

"Aku sudah memberitahumu." Alis mata karin menaut, bingung.

"Kapan?"

"Saat kita bercinta."

"Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya." Karin tampak kesal.

"_Sim_, dengan desahan dan jeritan sekeras itu aku yakin kau tidak akan mendengar bisikanku."

"Beritahu aku sekali lagi." Karin berdiri dihadapan Sasuke, gestur tubuhnya menandakan ia sudah sangat marah.

"Bercintalah denganku sekali lagi." Sasuke memandang wajah Karin yang sudah memerah, menahan marah.

"Kau gila, iblis brengsek!"

"Itulah mengapa para pendeta selalu mengatakan untuk menjauhi iblis. Apa kau tidak pernah kegereja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada ringan, membuat Karin semakin geram dan memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas. Setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan hadiahnya duakali lipat.

.

.

Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar diatas patung putri duyung besar yang juga menjadi identitas kapal milik Karin. Sementara, dibelakangnya Karin memandangnya dengan tatapan mata membunuh. Disampingnya terlihat seorang lelaki berpakaian layaknya seorang bajak laut dengan gigi-gigi yang tajam.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" lelaki bergigi tajam itu bertanya pada Karin.

"Dia iblis berengsek yang kujanjikan pada awak kapal kemarin akan membantu kita." Karin menggemeletukkan giginya menahan marah.

"Kupastikan dia tidak akan memberikan bantuan semudah itu. Ada yang dia inginkan bukan?" Karin terlihan semakin menahan marah. Sementara pria disebelahnya memandangnya dengan curiga.

"Dia menginginkan tubuhmu. Benar?" Karin masih belum mau menjawab. Tapi, ia terlihat semakin marah sekarang.

"Dan dari sikapmu sekarang ini, aku bisa asumsikan dia sudah mendapatkan tubuhmu." Tawa tegang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Laki-laki itu menarik bahu Karin sebelum melanjutkan.

"Demi Tuhan, Karin. Aku tidak percaya kau sebodoh itu hingga kau bersedia memberikan hadiahnya sebelum dia memberitahu kita dimana letak harta itu." Karin masih belum menjawab. Ia terlihat semakin gusar. Sementara laki-laki itu mengusap tengkuknya dengan marah.

"Dia bilang tidak akan memberitahuku sebelum aku memberikan tubuhku, Suigetsu." Laki-laki itu-Suigetsu memandang Karin dengan intens.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan ini untuk membuktikan pada ayahmu, tapi tidak harus seperti ini." Suigetsu langsung pergi meninggalkan Karin sebelum wanita itu bahkan sempat menjawab.

Suigetsu benar-benar merasa kecewa. Dia dan Karin sudah bersahabat dari kecil, ia bahkan rela meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk bisa bersama dan menjaga sahabat kecilnya. Bahkan, mungkin membujuknya untuk pulang. Ia selalu berfikir bukan dengan cara seperti inilah yang harusnya dia tempuh untuk membuktikan keberadaannya yang selalu ayahnya ingkari karena ia seorang perempuan. Masih banyak cara lainnya.

BRAK!

Suigetsu memukulkan tinjunya kearah meja didalam kamarnya.

"Aaa, jadi seperti itu kejadiannya." Suigetsu segera menolehkan badannya ketika mendengar seseorang didalam kamarnya.

Dan ia langsung mendapati iblis berambut raven itu kini tengah bersender pada sebuah lemari. Dan ditangannya bertengger sebuah buku catatan bersampul coklat. Matanya seketika membulat saat menyadari buku apa yang sekarang berada dalam genggaman Sasuke. Buku hariannya. Buku harian yang menceritakan tentang persahabatannya, pengorbanannya untuk sahabatnya, dan juga tentang cinta sepihaknya pada sang sahabat.

Suigetsu segera berlari kearah Sasuke dan merampas buku itu dari tangan Sasuke. Ia langsung memasukkannya kembali kedalam lemari dan menguncinya rapat.

"Jadi ayahnya juga seorang bajak laut?" Suigetsu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Dan sang ayah tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai anaknya hanya karena ia seorang wanita?" Suigetsu masih tidak memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia berjalan kearah meja kerjanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf padamu." Suigetsu segera berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah lebih dulu menidurinya daripada kau." Seketika itu juga Suigetsu menerjang Sasuke dan menarik kerah lelaki itu.

"Kau, kau memang benar-benar _empurr__ão_!" kemarahannya begitu meluap-luap.

Sasuke memegangi pergelangan Suigetsu yang mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia balik mengcengkram lengan Suigetsu dan melepaskannya dengan kasar hingga menyebabkan Suigetsu meringis. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Merasa cukup kesakitan.

"_Empurr__ão_ adalah salah satu julukanku dari sekian banyak julukan lainnya." Sasuke merapikan kembali kerah bajunya. Ia lalu memandang kearah Suigetsu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kau sepertinya harus lebih ekstra menjaga wanitamu itu. karena mungkin ia akan kembali menyerahkan dirinya padaku malam ini." Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dengan santai. Sementara dibelakangnya Suigetsu memandangnya dengan tatapan marah.

.

.

Sasuke sedang tiduran pada sebuah ayunan dianjungan ketika tiba-tiba Karin berdiri disampingnya.

"_Fazer amor comigo_." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, memandang wajah wanita disampingnya. Sebelah alis mata Sasuke terangkat, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Aa, kau ingin aku memberitahumu tempat harta itu." Sasuke mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Karin menarik lengan Sasuke dengan kasar. Dia menarik lengan Sasuke memasuki kamar pribadinya. Karin terlihat tengah melepaskan helai demi helai pakaiannya dengan gusar sesaat setelah ia mengunci kamarnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada. Bersender pada meja kerja dibelakang tubuh tegapnya. Memperhatikan cara Karin melepaskan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Jemari lentiknya gemetar saat ia melakukannya. Dan saat dilihatnya Karin mencoba melepas kancing bajunya, Sasuke menghampirinya dan memegang tangan Karin.

"_Suficiente_." Karin memandang wajah tampan dihadapannya.

"_Por qu__ẽ_." Karin bisa melihat Sasuke memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau lihat ini?" Sasuke mengangkat tangan Karin yang ia genggam kehadapan Karin.

"Tanganmu tidak berhenti gemetar saat kau melakukannya." Karin melihat tatapan Sasuke berubah mengejek.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya jika kau masih setengah-setangah seperti ini." Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Karin. Ia berniat berbalik saat tiba-tiba saja Karin mencengkram lengan bajunya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan benar kali ini." Karin melepaskan lengan baju Sasuke yang ia cengkram dan langsung melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kali ini tangannya tak lagi gemetaran seperti sebelumnya. Ia terlihat lebih yakin.

Tapi, Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa Karin tengah membuang segala harga dirinya, merendahkan dirinya serendah mungkin, mengotori dirinya sendiri dengan lumpur bercampur kotoran. Ia bisa merasakannya. Dan ia tidak menyukainya. Sasuke lebih suka jika dia sendiri yang memaksa mangsanya, melahapnya tanpa ampun seperti kemarin. Bukan seperti ini. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?" gerakan tangan Karin yang tengah melepaskan pengait celana panjangnya terhenti. Ia memandang Sasuke.

"Apa kau pikir ayahmu akan berubah pikiran jika kau melakukan ini?" mata Karin membelalak saat Sasuke menyebutkan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Ia terlihat tengah menunggu jawaban karin.

"Setidaknya aku sudah membuktikan pada ayahku kalau aku juga bisa melakukan apa yang dia lakukan meskipun aku seorang perempuan." Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban Karin. Karin terlihat menahan amarahnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang aku rasakan." Suaranya sedikit meninggi,

"Kau tidak pernah dibuang dan diabaikan oleh keluargamu sendiri, kau tidak tahu seberapa sakitnya aku, kau tidak tahu seberapa seringnya aku menangis, kau-"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Karin. Sasuke memungut kemeja Karin dan mendekati karin. Ia sampirkan kemeja itu kepundak Karin.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat tuhan membuang dan menghujamku hanya karena aku tidak mau menyembah ciptaan barunya yang jelas-jelas lebih lemah dariku?" Karin memandang wajah Sasuke. Karin bisa melihat semburat rasa sakit diwajah yang biasanya terlihat senga dan angkuh itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Dan sebelum dia membuka pintu ia berbalik menghadap Karin yang masih memandangnya.

"Kau hanya akan terluka semakin dalam jika kau melakukannya. Kecuali kau ingin menjadi makhluk sepertiku." Sasuke lantas melangkah keluar tanpa berbalik lagi.

Karin mencengkram kemeja yang tadi disampirkan Sasuke dibahunya. Badannya seketika limbung dan ia pun jatuh terduduk diatas lantai kayu yang dingin. Tangannya semakin erat mengcengkram kemejanya saat air mata tiba-tiba saja berjatuhan dari matanya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menangis setelah sekian lama ia mencoba untuk membatukan hati dan perasaannya, saat ia mengambil jalan yang sama seperti ayahnya, saat ia mencoba membuang segala perasaan halus yang ia miliki dan menggantinya dengan dendam dan tekad menjatuhkan ayahnya.

Dan pria iblis itu bahkan bisa merobohkan semua tegadnya hanya dalam hitungan detik, hanya dengan satu kalimat darinya. Sepanjang malam itu ia hanya menangis hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah tertidur dilantai hingga seseorang datang kekamarnya dan memindahkan tubuhnya dari lantai keatas tempat tidur. Pria itu menyelimuti tubuh karin dengan selimut tebal, ia bahkan membelai sayang puncak kepala karin sebelum kembali beranjak dari dalam kamar itu.

"_Muito rom__ã__ntico_." Pria itu memandang kearah suara yang mengagetkannya saat ia keluar dari dalam kamar Karin.

"_Nenhum de seus neg__õ__cios_." Pria itu yang tak lain adalah Suigetsu berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memiliknya hanya untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Karena ini adalah keinginannya. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang baginya." Suigetsu masih tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, tidak diperdulikannya Sasuke yang terlihat melayang-layang disampingnya.

"Dengan bersikap seperti itu kau justru telah menjerumuskannya kedalam jurang." Suigetsu menghentikan langkahnya, dan Sasuke berhenti melayang dan memilih untuk berjalan normal.

"Aku tahu. Itulah kenapa sekarang aku selalu mengutuk diriku sendiri." Suigetsu terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya dan memperhatikan Suigetsu sebelum akhirnya terkikik geli.

"_O que voc__ẽ__ est__á__ rindo_" Suigetsu memandang tak suka kearah Sasuke.

"_Voc__ẽ_" Suigetsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau bersikap seolah besok adalah hari kiamat. Bersikap pengecut dan membiarkan orang yang kau cintai terjatuh seorang diri kedalam jurang."

BUAGH

Suigetsu meninju pipi Sasuke dengan keras, Sasuke sedikit bergeming saat pukulan itu datang namun tak membalas.

"Kau pikir aku senang dengan semua ini? aku juga ingin menariknya kembali dari jurang. Bahkan jika aku bisa aku ingin menukar tempatnya denganku. Tapi, bahkan ia tidak mau menerima uluran tanganku dan lebih memilih untuk semakin terjatuh lebih dalam." Ia memandang wajah Sasuke dengan sengit sebelum melanjutkan.

"Apa kau bisa mengambil jiwaku untuk menggantikan Karin?" suaranya sedikit melemah saat mengatakan itu. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan.

"Kumohon lepaskan dia. Biar aku menukar tempatnya." Suigetsu memandang wajah Sasuke dengan yakin. Sasuke mendengus sebelum berkata,

"Kau tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti itu setelah memukulku?" Suigetsu hanya menghentakkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Sasuke kembali menghempaskan napasnya. Ia terlihat tengah merogoh saku dalam jubahnya. Ia memandang Suigetsu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sebelum melemparkan sebuah gulungan padanya.

"_Vocẽ è o único que pediu_" Sasuke melangkah kearah Suigetsu.

Mata sekelam malamnya berubah merah. Bola matanya telah berubah menjadi sebuah bintang didalam lingkaran. Ia menyentuh dada bidang Suigetsu dan menusukkan kuku-kuku tajamnya disana. Sementara Suigetsu berusaha meredam teriakannya mengeletukkan gigi-giginya menahan rasa sakit yang hampir tidak bisa ia tahan. Nyawanya terasa melayang sementara kemejanya sudah penuh dengan darahnya sendiri. Dan saat Sasuke menarik kembali jari-jarinya ia ambruk diatas lantai kayu. Badannya benar-benar sangat berat untuk digerakkan.

"Aku memberikanmu waktu sepuluh tahun. Aku akan datang lagi saat waktumu telah habis." Sasuke berbalik siap meninggalkan tubuh Suigetsu yang sudah tak berdaya saat tiba-tiba ia kembali berbalik menghadap Suigetsu.

"Aa, berikan gulungan itu padanya. Itu adalah peta dimana aku menyimpan harta itu." kemudian ia benar-benar pergi dengan kepulan asap pekat memenuhi kabin kapal.

Sementara suigetsu dengan susah payah kembali berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Ditangannya ia genggam erat gulungan yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Ia segera melepaskan pakaiannya yang telah dipenuhi oleh darah pekat. Jantungnyanya serasa terbakar. Ia membasuh dadanya dengan air dingin untuk mengurangi rasa panas dan juga noda darah yang melekat disana. Saat noda darah itu hilang ia sama sekali tidak melihat bekar cakar Sasuke disana, sebaliknya yang ia lihat adalah sebuah lingkaran yang mengungkung sebuah bintang dengan berbagai simbol disekelilingnya. Ia mengusap perlahan tanda itu. bibirnya tersenyum miris.

"Haah, setidaknya aku masih diberikan waktu sepuluh tahun untuk menebus kesalahanku." Ia kemudian melemparkan kain yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap lukanya kesembarang arah dan segera menaiki tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan angkuh diatas bendera bajak laut mereka. Ia tersenyum miris, tangannya mencengkram dadanya dengan erat. Ingatannya kembali melayang saat ia harus rela diusir dari surga. Mencoba mencari perlindungan pada saudara-saudaranya yang lain yang masih berstatus malaikat.

Castiel, Michael, bahkan kakak tertuanya Gabriel. Namun, yang ia dapatkan justru sebaliknya. Mereka justru ikut menistakan dirinya. Menyalahkan keangkuhan dirinya dan Lucifer. Dan saat itu ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa sampai hari akhir nanti ia akan menyeret sebanyak mungkin anak cucu dari ciptaan baru Tuhan yang menyebabkannya jadi makhluk terkutuk untuk menemaninya didalam neraka. Dan hari ini, ia berhasil mendapatkan satu orang untuk ia bawa ke neraka bersamanya.

Tapi, entah kenapa hatinya tidak senang. Tapi, pikiran itu segera ia hapus. Ia sudah terlanjur masuk terlalu dalam kedalam dasar jurang. Dan ia tidak bisa kembali lagi sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah setidaknya membawa semakin banyak orang untuk menemaninya didasar jurang agar ia tak kesepian.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan sebuah kepulan asapa pekat kembali mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dan saat asap pekat itu menghilang. Ia juga ikut menghilang.

.

.

Karin membuka matanya perlahan. Ia masih mengingat percakapan terakhirnya bersama Sasuke. Dan saat sadar bahwa ia bukan lagi berada diatas lantai melainkan diatas tempat tidur ia kembali tertegun.

"Suigetsu." Karin bergegas memakai kembali pakaiannya. Ia berniat membuka pintu saat seseorang membuka pintu itu lebih dulu.

"Karin, kau sudah bangun." Suigetsu tersenyum lembut padanya. Karin merasakan dadanya sakit saat memandang wajah Suigetsu.

Ia memeluk Suigetsu dengan erat. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan ia akan segera berpisah dari pria yang tengah dipeluknya saat ini.

"_O que h__á__ de errado com_?" Suigetsu turut memeluk karin.

"_Eu n__ã__o sei_. Aku hanya merasa kau akan meninggalkanku. Kau tidak akan melakukannya 'kan?" Karin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Suigetsu tertegun saat Karin mengatakannya. Dadanya terasa nyeri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan." Suigetsu mengatakannya saat ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. Ia lantas menarik Karin sedikit menjauh dan mengacungkan gulungan yang didapatnya dari Sasuke.

"Lihat apa yang kupunya." Karin memandang gulungan itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa itu?" Karin meraih gulungan dari tangan Suigetsu dan melihat isinya. Matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Ini... ini peta harta karun itu. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" karin memadang wajah Suigetsu dengan antusias sebelum sebuah kerutan muncul diantara kedua alisnya.

"Jangan bilang kau..." Karin menggantung kalimatnya. Suigetsu sedikit was-was. 'Apa ia tahu kalau aku menukar jiwaku untuk mendapatkannya?'

"Apa kau tidur dengannya?" Karin memandangnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Hei." Kaget sekaligus lega dirasakan Suigetsu. Lega karena sepertinya Karin tidak menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dan kaget dengan opini gila Karin.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya." Karin memandang Suigetsu tidak percaya pasalnya dia sendiri bahkan harus menyerahkan kesuciannya pada iblis itu untuk bisa mendapatkan gulungan ini dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Percayalah, aku tidak sehina itu sampai rela melakukannya dengan sesama laki-laki." Karin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan gulungan ini?"

"Dia hanya meninggalkannya sebelum ia pergi entah kemana. Dan hey, harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan dengannya kemarin sampai ia mau memberikan gulungan ini pada kita." Suigetsu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Karin pada hal lain.

"Tidak ada. Kami tidak melakukan apapun." Karin sedikit gugup saat mengatakannya.

"Jadi dia sudah pergi?" Karin kembali bertanya pada Suigetsu dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Suigetsu.

Suigetsu terus memandangi Karin dengan pandangan menyelidik. Bagaimanapun ia penasaran apa yang mereka berdua lakukan kemarin sampai membuat karin tertidur diatas lantai dengan bekas air mata dipipinya dan kemeja yang tersampir dipundak mungilnya. Merasa dipandangi Karin merasa risih dan semakin gugup.

"A-ah.. sepertinya kita harus sampaikan kabar gembira ini pada semua awak kapal." Karin buru-buru meninggalkan Suigetsu.

Dan dengan semangat ia mengacungkan gulungan ditangannya dan memanggil semua awak kapan. Ia terliat begitu bersemangat mengumumkan berita gembira itu. senyumannya begitu lebar. Sangat cantik.

Suigetsu kembali memegangi dadanya. Senyum miris kembali terukir dibibirnya. Ia berharap selamanya Karin tidak akan tahu pengorbanan dirinya untuknya. Suigetsu segera menghampiri Karin saat dilihatnya wanita itu tengah melambai memanggilnya. Dan senyuman tulus ia sunggingkan untuk wanita itu saat ia berjalan kearahnya.

.

.

Keterangan (Bahasa Portugis) :

Querida : kekasih/sayang (Lelaki pada perempuan.)

Sim : iya

Não : tidak

Empurrão: brengsek

Fazer amor comigo : bercintalah denganku

Suficiente : cukup

Por quẽ : kenapa

Muito romãntico : Sangat romantis

Nenhum de seus negõcios : bukan urusanmu.

O que vocẽ está rindo : apa yang kau tertawakan?

Vocẽ : kau

Vocẽ è o único que pediu : kaulah yang memintanya

O que há de errado com? : ada apa denganmu?

.

.

Autor Note:

Hai mina-san~~ tak terasa sudah chap tiga yaa.. hehe ini memang chapter yang sudah dipersiapkan dari dulu jadi jangan heran kalau updatenya cepet ya. Hehe. Maap juga kalau lemonnya kurang greget saya kurang bisa bikin lemon sih T.T

Special thx to : dwi2, Go Minami Hikari Bi, Cahya Uchiha, dan para silent reader~~ lainkali tinggalkan jejak kalian ya ^^

Akhir kata saya cinta kalian semua 3


	4. Chapter 4

**WOMEN**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fanfiction ini original by **_**mr. Masashi Kishimoto**_** sementara ceritanya sendiri murni dari hasil pemikiran autor.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo, AU, Sasuke/Matsuri/Gaara, Rated M, OOC, Mengandung unsur sex.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita.. wanita.. selalu wanita... didunia ini hanya akan ada satu jenis wanusia yang bisa membuatku melakukan banyak hal. Bahkan rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk mendapatkan mereka. Sebagai seorang iblis dengan level teratas, iblis dengan predikat sahabat baik Lucifer, aku tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan aroma tubuh yang selalu menguar dari tubuh seorang wanita. Ahh, wanita... Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat perutku lapar. Hanya dengan mencium bau mereka sudah dapat membuat sisi tergelap dalam diriku bangkit. Membuat mata eternal mangekyo level teratasku bangkit. Dan membuat libidoku naik secara tidak terkendali. Dan dari sekian banyak wanita yang kutemui dan kusantap. Aku punya enam orang santapan terfavorit. Enam wanita dengan aroma paling memikat. Enam orang wanita dengan rasa paling memabukkan.

.

.

COKELAT

CHAPTER 1.

.

.

Seorang wanita terlihat termenung dipinggir jendela besar pada sebuah ruangan dilantai lima sebuah rumah sakit besar dikota London. Wanita itu terlihat begitu pucat dan ringkih. Namun, sorot matanya begitu teduh dan lembut. Wanita bersurai ikal cokelat itu merogoh saku gaun satin yang dikenakannya, menarik sebuah rosario berwarna perak yang dengan sangat erat dikepalnya dengan kedua tangan mungil miliknya.

Bibir tipis wanita itu melantunkan puji-pujian do'a dengan sangat khusuk. Matanya terpejam dengan sangat damai. Kegiatannya akan terus berlanjut jika saja sebuah sapuan angin menerpa wajahnya dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat wanita itu membukakan mata indahnya dan memandang seseorang dihadapannya.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap dan kokoh berdiri diatas sebuah dahan pohon tepat dihadapan wanita bersurai cokelat itu. Pandangan pria itu yang tajam dengan kulit pucat dan rambut sekelam malam melawan grafitasi. Jubah hitamnya bergerak diterpa tiupan angin malam. Untuk beberapa menit lamanya pria dan wanita itu saling tatap tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut keduanya. Hingga wanita itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa kau utusan yang dipanggil Tuhan untuk menjemputku?" Pria dihadapannya mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku berdo'a pada Tuhan agar segera menjemputku. Dan, apakah utusan itu adalah kau?"

"Apa kau berdo'a untuk cepat mati?" Wanita dihadapannya itu hanya mengulum senyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat keluargaku lebih bersedih lagi setiap kali melihatku kesakitan digerogoti oleh Leukemia."

"Aaa." Pria itu hanya bergumam menangapi perkataan wanita dihadapannya.

"Jadi, kau benar adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa itu?"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya demikian. Karena memang akulah makhluk Tuhan yang sering mengambil nyawa manusia." Pria itu tersenyum simpul menyembunyikan seringainya. Dihadapannya wanita itu justru balas tersenyum dengan sangat tulus.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis yang malam tadi menyangkanya seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Senyuman tipis terukir dibibir tipis miliknya. Pria itu terus memperhatikan wanita dihadapannya tanpa berkedip. Inilah pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat rapuh namun juga kuat pada waktu bersamaan.

Wanita itu bergerak dengan langkah yang pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang terdapat dirumah sakit itu. Pandangan matanya begitu hangat, dan senyuman tulus itu tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipis miliknya. Ia bahkan heran, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa berlaku begitu tenang dan damai sepert itu sementara setiap malam dia selalu berdo'a pada tuhan untuk segera mencabut nyawanya. Bahkan do'a gadis itupun bisa didegar oleh iblis sepertinya yang juga tertarik oleh wangi harum yang selalu menguar dari tubuh ringkihnya. Aroma cokelat yang menenangkan dan manis menariknya semakin dalam pada wanita yang sejak tadi selalu diperhatikannya.

Seperti menyadari kehadiranya wanita itu berbalik memandang kearah jendela tempat dimana Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya. Senyuman riang terpancar dari bibir tipisnya saat ia menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Ia menghampiri ke arah jendela dan membuka jendela itu lebar. Sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya memandangnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ah, kau datang lagi tuan malaikat." Tangan kurusnya terulur seolah hendak menggapai Sasuke yang dengan tenang melayang beberapa meter didepannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyambut uluran tanganmu gadis leukimia." Sasuke berujar dingin sementara wanita didepannya kembali menarik tangannya.

"Dan jangan panggil aku tuan malaikat karena aku bukan malaikat."

"Tapi kau bilang aku boleh menyebutmu malaikat pencabut nyawa." Wajah polos itu memandang padanya bertanya.

"Tapi aku bukan malaikat. Aku adalah iblis." Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu sama sekali tidak merubah raut wajahnya.

Wanita itu tetap tenang memandangnya dan sekarang ia bisa melihat kalau wanita itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tidak ada bedanya bagiku. Asal kau bisa membawaku pergi itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak perduli siapa kau."

"Ah, dan jangan panggil aku gadis leukimia. Itu kasar sekali. Namaku Matsuri." Lagi, senyuman itu sekali lagi menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Dan kau pikir aku perduli siapa namamu?" Sasuke hendak berbalik menjauh saat suara lembut Matsuri memanggilnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku belum tahu namamu." Sasuke mengernyitkan alis matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan siapa namaku?" saat Matsuri hendak bersuara lagi Sasuke dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Sasuke. Kau puas?" Dan lagi Sasuke melihat wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Begitu bersemangat. Dan entah kenapa ia menyukainya. Menyukai setiap senyuman yang wanita itu berikan padanya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih yang kemudian menyebar ke sekelilingnya bagai kabut malam. Matsuri memandangi kepergian Sasuke dalam diam. Ia kemudian mengambil rosario dalam saku pakaiannya.

"Sasuke itu iblis ya? Kalau begitu aku harus menjauhkan rosario ini darinya."

Matsuri melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan segera mencari sesuatu dalam laci mejanya. Ia mengambil injil dari dalam sana dan menyelipkan rosario itu ke dalam salah satu halamannya dan kembali memasukkan injil ke dalam laci meja.

.

.

Matsuri menopang dagunya diatas tangan yang ia tumpu pada jendela kamarnya dengan bosan. Memperhatikan setiap daun-daun yang berguguran ditiup angin. Menghitung setiap helai daun yang berjatuhan seolah menghitung helaian nafasnya sendiri. Angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya dan meniup rambut cokelat miliknya tak ia hiraukan.

Suara ramai dibawah sana juga tak membuatnya menoleh. Ia sudah bosan memperhatikan mereka. Sudah bosan melihat orang-orang yang hilir mudik tertawa riang sementara ia sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan setiap sesi terapi yang harus dilaluinya. Sudah bosan menelan berpuluh-puluh pil pahit yang harus ia minum. Ia sudah terlalu bosan.

Matanya menangkap siluet lelaki bercoat hitam dibalik dahan pohon tepat di depan jendelanya. Matanya mulai berbinar. Seseorang yang ia tunggu telah datang.

"Sasuke." Perlahan ia memanggil sosok dihadapannya. Sementara sang empu nama hanya mamandang sekilas padanya.

"Aku senang kau datang." Senyum mulai terkembang dibibirnya.

Ya, kenapa ia datang? Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia datang ke tempat ini. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya. Mengikuti kemauan hatinya. Hanya itu. Dan disinilah ia sekarang berdiri seperti orang bodoh diatas dahan pohon dan membiarkan angin dengan kurang ajarnya menerpa tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Kenapa kau menungguku? Ah, kau ingin aku mencabut nyawamu? Maaf tapi aku sedang tidak lapar." Sasuke masih dengan angkuh melipat tanganya di depan dada.

"Aku hanya kesepian. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa ku ajak bicara." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau bisa bicara pada orang-orang dibawah sana." Dengan gerakan matanya ia menunjuk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dibawah mereka.

"Aku tidak mau. Mereka membosankan." Matsuri menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke meloncati jendela kamar Matsuri bahkan melewani kepala wanita itu. ia tidak memperdulikan pekikan kaget Matsuri dan melangkah dengan tenang kedalam kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau terjatuh bagaimana?"

"Aku bahkan bisa melayang diatas udara. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan terjatuh?" Sasuke memandang bosan wanita dihadapannya. Sementara Matsuri sendiri hanya mengangguk setuju mengingat pertemuannya semalam dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah kursi kayu didalam ruangan. Kakinya dengan nyaman telah bertengger diatas meja di sudut ranjang. Bahkan ia tidak perduli saat vas bunga diatas meja terjatuh karena ulahnya. Sementara Matsuri perlahan menghampiri Sasuke dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang disamping Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar senang kau datang." Senyuman lembut itu kembali Sasuke lihat saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Matsuri.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang ia katakan.

Ia tidak berniat untuk berbasa-basi tapi juga merasa heran kenapa ia masih berada disana dan menemani Matsuri. Mendengarkan segala celotehan wanita itu. Membiarkannya bercerita panjang lebar bahkan sesekali tertawa oleh leluconnya sendiri yang Sasuke tidak tahu dimana letak kelucuannya.

Namun wanita itu berehenti berceloteh saat seseorang melewati kamarnya. Terdengar suara bariton seorang pria yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Sasuke memandang Matsuri yang tengah memandang pintu kamarnya dengan diam. Sebuah semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tau? Pria barusan itu adalah salah seorang pasien di rumah sakit ini. Dia sama denganku tapi ia begitu dingin dan kelam seolah tidak memperdulikan siapapun dia bahkan jarang sekali berbicara. Karena itu aku sangat senang mendengarnya berbicara. Aku suka sekali mendengar suaranya." Matsuri masih memandang pintu kamarnya meskipun suara lelaki itu sudah tak lagi terdengar sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba berbicara padanya?" Sasuke ikut memandang pintu yang tengah dipandangi Matsuri.

"Aku tidak berani." Matsuri memandang wajah Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan.

"Pengecut ya? Hehe..." tawa pelan itu menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Ia sadar wanita dihadapannya ini menyukai pria yang entah memiliki wajah seperti apa. Dan ia tidak keberatan dengan kenyataan itu. Ia senang jika hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Matsuri bahagia. Ia sendiri merasa heran, bagaimana seorang iblis sepertinya bisa begitu perduli pada seseorang yang bahkan ia tahu hidupnya tak kan lama lagi.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu bicara padanya?" entah kenapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu.

Dengan gerakan tangan cepat matsuri menolak pertanyaan Sasuke.

"_No, Of course not_. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini." Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke tidak menyukainya saat Matsuri menunduk sedih dan kehilangan semua senyuman miliknya. Secepat kilat sasuke menarik Matsuri kedalam dekapannya dan dengan seketika mereka diliputi kabut tebal. Matsuri hanya bisa merapatkan matanya ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Namun saat ia membuka matanya ia tersadar bahwa kini ia bukan lagi berada didalam kamarnya melainkan disebuah padang bunga indah dengan berbagai warna bunga yang sebelumnya hanya bisa ia lihat di dalam lukisan. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma bunga-bunga tersebut.

Ia memandang pada Sasuke. Matanya penuh dengan kekaguman. Wajah pucatnya mulai berseri, menampakkan sedikit warna disana.

"Apakah ini Surga?"

"Bodoh. Apa kau pikir iblis sepertiku bisa menyentuh surga?" Sasuke memanang Matsuri yang hanya mengangguk maklum. Tapi senyum cerahnya kembali terparti.

Ia menyentuh bunga-bunga itu dan menciuminya. Tangan kurusnya menyentuh dengan perlahan kelopaknya seakan bila ia menyentuhnya terlalu keras maka bunga itu akan hancur. Ia bahkan berguman kagum saat seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru terang terbang kearahnya. Dan hinggap sebentar pada tangannya.

Ia menutup mulutnya yang tertawa riang memandang hamparan bungan disekelilingnya. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia. Sasuke bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat wajah sebahagia itu. Semua wajah yang ia lihat selalu menampakkan kesakitan dan penderitaan. Ia merasa jantung yang ia sendiri tak yakin memilikinya berpacu dengan cepat saat mengingat wanita di depannya ini tidak akan hidup lama. Ia tidak rela membayangkan akan kehilangan senyuman itu untuk selamanya.

Lamunannya buyar saat dirasakannya tangan hangat menyentuh lengannya dan saat ia memandang wajah pemilik tangan itu hatinya mencelos. Wanita itu. Matsuri. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan sorot mata polosnya. Sorot mata bahagianya. Tak dapat ia kendalikan saat tangannya menyentuh pipi pucat Matsuri.

"Aku sangat senang disaat terakhirku aku bertemu denganmu. Kau bukan iblis Sasuke. Kau adalah seorang malaikat. Setidaknya bagiku." Dan sebuah senyum kembali mengiasi wajahnya.

Mampukah ia melepaskan wanita dihadapannya ini menuju kematian? Tegakah ia membiarkan senyuman indah itu menghilang dari pandangannya? Tidak. Jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita dihadapannya ini mati. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkannya. Ia akan menyelamatkan Matsuri. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Tangan kurus itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh pipinya dan menariknya menelusuri hamparan bunga-bunga indah disekitar mereka. Sesekali tangannya yang lain menyentuh kelopak-kelopak bunga itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke menarik tangannya. Wajah pria itu mengeras. Matsuri tidak mengerti apa yang tengah Sasuke pikirkan.

"Kita harus pulang. Ada yang harus kukerjakan." Matsuri hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi bisa kau tunggu sebentar? Aku ingin memetik beberapa diantara mereka." Matsuri memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Matsuri membiarkan wanita itu memetik beberapa bunga disana. Setelah selesai ia kembali menghampiri Sasuke dan tersenyum cerah seraya berkata.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Sasuke kembali memeluk Matsuri. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ia membawa kembali Matsuri ke dalam kamar pengap wanita itu. Kamar tempat wanita itu menghabiskan waktu-waktunya menunggu waktu untuk mati. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menghilang sebelum Matsuri membuka matanya. Bahkan wanita itu belum sadar kalau ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya lagi.

Saat ia sadar dia tidak mendapati Sasuke dimanapun. Matsuri menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mengambil sebuah vas di atas lantai. Dan memasukkan bunga-bunga segar yang ia petik di padang beberapa saat lalu. Ia memandang bunga itu dan menyentuhnya dengan halus.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan terima kasih."

.

.

Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan jauh dibawah tanah. Sebuah ruangan gelap yang dipenuhi cahaya obor disekelilingnya. Aroma lembab menyergap penciumannya dengan tajam. Ia benci bau ini. Bau kematian. Beberapa tulang belulang yang tak sengaja ia injak disepanjang lorong menghasilkan bunyi gemeretak yang lebih keras dari seharusnya diruangan itu. Tak ada udara membuat gema memekakkan telinga tajam miliknya.

Ia mengetuk sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran dalam bahasa ibrani. Juga simbol-simbol khas kaumnya. Bahkan pintu batu itupun terasa lembab di kulitnya. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang lebih mengerikan disana. Para manusia hina dan bodoh yang tengah berkumpul bersorak dihadapan seorang wanita tak berdaya diatas sebuah pembaringan batu.

Wanita itu telah pucat pasi. Darah merembes keluar dari dada kirinya tempat jantung seseorang berada sementara dibawah tetesan darah tersebut sebuah mangkuk perak berhiaskan permata terlihat menampung darah wanita tersebut.

Dan para manusia tolol itu justru meminum darah wanita itu dari dalam gelas perak mereka. Ia benci mereka. Mahluk rendahan yang menyebut diri mereka manusia tapi bahkan mereka berlaku lebih kejam dari iblis sekalipun. Sasuke benci tawa menjijikkan mereka. Sasuke benci bahwa ia harus memberikan mahluk rendahan ini harta tak terkira hanya karena ia tak ingin kesepian di neraka nantinya.

Sebuah tepukan halus dipundaknya menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia tahu siapa yang tengah menepuk pundaknya. Ia bisa mencium bau khasnya bahkan merasakan aura yang terpancar darinya.

"My Lord Lucifer." Sasuke membungkuk dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dada kirinya. Dialah alasan Sasuke datang kesini. Dia tahu bahwa hanya tuannya inilah yang bisa membantunya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" Lucifer membimbing Sasuke menjauhi keramaian. Memasuki ruangan lainnya.

Ruangan tempat dimana Lucifer tinggal. Menunggu hari dimana ia dibangkitkan. Fisik sempurnanya menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa tuannya ini memanglah seorang malaikat. Ia memang seorang malaikat. The Fallen Angel adalah julukannya bukan? Terbuang. Ironis memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Sasuke bediri dibelakang Lucifer yang tengah memandang kerumunan manusia haus harta dikejauhan. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Ia tahu tuannya pasti akan membantunya.

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan wanita itu?" Sasuke tersentak saat Lucifer mengatakannya. Ia tidak menyangka tuannya bisa mengetahui isi pikiranya.

"Aku adalah penciptamu. Aku yang membuat otakmu didunia ini. Aku tahu isi pikiranmu." Lucifer terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah ramuan yang bisa kau pakai untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi hanya satu. Aku hanya akan memberikan satu ramuan padamu." Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

Tapi ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan tuannya. Ia memang hanya membutuhkan satu saja ia tidak berniat berderma dengan menyelamatkan seluruh isi dunia.

"Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang Tuhan pikirkan, Sasuke. Kau tahu hidup dan mati seseorang ada ditanganNya. Kalau Tuhan menginginkanya mati tak ada satupun didunia ini yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Apalagi aku yang hanya mahluk terbuang."

Sasuke terpekur mendengar ucapan tuannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. yang cukup merasa yakin tuannya bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi ia lupa bahwa tuannya sendiri adalah salah satu ciptaan Tuhan. Jika Sasuke saja bisa Lucifer musnahkan hanya dengan sekali tiupan angin lalu bagaimana dengan Tuhan? Mungkin sekali hembusan angin sudah mampu memusnahkan kaumnya tak tersisa.

"Semoga berhasil Sasuke." Lucifer memberikan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat padanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tempat sasuke berada.

Ia menggenggam botol itu dengan erat. Ia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Seperti kata tuannya, tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi tidak ada salahnya berusaha bukan?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali meninggalkan kediaman tuannya. Ia bahkan tidak perduli pada sapaan-sapaan dari para mahluk menjijikan diruangan tempat mereka berpesta. Sasuke berjalan tanpa suara sedikitpun. Bahkan saat ia sampai kembali di atas permukaan bumi ia hanya diam membisu.

.

.

Matsuri baru saja memasuki kamarnya saat ia melihat sasuke tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Wajah pria itu menampakkan raut wajah yang keruh. Matsuri tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dengan tenang dan saat Sasuke menoleh padanya ia hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebungkus gula kapas pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis matanya.

"Rasa manis selalu berhasil membuat mood seseorang membaik. Cobalah." Sasuke menerima pemberian Matsuri dalam diam.

Apakah raut wajahnya saat ini sejelas itu terlihat? Ataukah hanya wanita ini yang bisa merasakannya? Perlahan tangannya terulur mengambil sedikit gula kapas ditangannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Manis. Rasanya manis. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ada rasa manis lain selain darah.

"Aku membelinya dari seorang kakek tua penjual gula kapas yang sering berjualan disekitar rumah sakit. Aku selalu membeli gula kapasnya." Matsuri mulai bercerita. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman diatas ranjang.

"Aku biasa memakannya sembunyi-sembunyi. Para suster dan dokter melarangku memakannya, aku tidak tahu kenapa padahal rasanya sangat manis." Tangannya terulur menjangkau bunga yang kemarin ia petik. Bunga-bunga itu sudah mulai layu meski didalam pot telah terisi air.

"Aku sangat menyukai makanan manis. Seperti permen, cokelat, es serut, dan gula kapas tentunya. Mereka membuatku sangat nyaman saat memakannya. Jauh berbeda dengan rasa pahit obat-obatan yang harus kumakan setiap hari."

Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia sudah lama berhenti memakan gula kapasnya. Matsuri hendak kembali bercerita saat suara bariton pria yang kemarin didengar Sasuke kembali terdengar. Suara itu terdengar persis di depan kamar Matsuri.

"Apa dia berhenti di depan kamarku? Kenapa dia berhenti berjalan?" Matsuri terlihat begitu penasaran. Rona merah kembali terlihat disana.

"Tanyakanlah sendiri padanya." Saat selesai mengatakan itu sasuke membuka pintu kamar matsuri tanpa menyentuhnya.

Seorang pria berambut merah dan memiliki tato bertuliskan huruf Jepang berdiri disana dengan seorang suster. Mereka berdua serempak menoleh kearah kamar Matsuri yang terbuka. Sementara Matsuri sendiri hanya bisa menahan napas dengan gugup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat pria itu dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Matsuri bisa melihat lingkaran hitam disekeliling mata pria itu. Terlalu lelah? Badannya yang tinggi meskipun terlihat kurus masih bisa membuat Matsuri berdebar-debar. Apalagi jika melihat tatapan mata pria itu yang begitu tajam. Ia merasa dunianya berhenti berputar.

"Ah,Matsuri." Suster yang bersama pria itu menyapanya yang hanya dibalas senyuman canggung.

"Gaara, Biar ku kenalkan kalian berdua. Bolehkan kami masuk?" Matsuri hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan suster itu.

Membiarkan pria yang selalu membuatnya berdebar memasuki kamarnya adalah sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Apalagi ia bisa melihat wajah Gaara dari dekat. Matsuri merasa ia harus mempersiapkan jantungnya. Jangan sampai ia mendapatkan serangan jantung dadakan.

"Gaara, wanita cantik didepan kita ini namanya Matsuri. Ia sama sepertimu. Dia juga mengidap leukimia." Suster itu memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Matsuri mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Gaara. Mereka saling pandang dengan pikiran masing-masing. Meski tidak lama. Tapi bersentuhan dengan Gaara sudah bisa membuat hatinya berbunga. Pipinya memerah sempurna. Rasanya malu sekali. Tapi juga sangat senang.

"Ah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Kalian berbincang-bincang saja dulu ya." Suster itu meninggalkan Gaara dan Matsuri berdua. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ah, duduklah Gaara. Apa kau haus? Aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman." Matsuri mempersilahkan Gaara duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang kemarin di duduki Sasuke. Dengan segera Matsuri menuangkan segelas air putih dan menaruhnya diatas meja di sebelah vas bunga.

"Maaf aku hanya punya air putih." Matsuri menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa-apa." jantung Matsuri berasa berhenti berdetak saat ia mendengar pria itu berbicara.

"Kau baru saja selesai menjalani terapi?" Gaara hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Matsuri. Ia sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Ia ingin mendengar Gaara berbicara lebih banyak.

"Apa kau sudah lama berada disini?" Tidak mengangka bahwa Gaara akan berbicara padanya membuat Matsuri hanya terbengong untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"Ah, ya. Ini sudah menginjak tiga tahun sekarang. Kalau kau?"

"Ini adalah tahun keempat ku. Rasanya seperti di neraka." Gaara memandang ke luar jendela. Memandang dedaunan yang berguguran ditiup angin.

"Ada kalanya aku ingin mati saat penyakit sialan ini menyerang. Tapi saat keadaan kembali membaik aku tahu aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku sudah berjuang sejauh ini aku tidak boleh menyerah." Gaara memandang Matsuri. Senyuman terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"_Well_, apa jenismu?" Matsuri hanya memandang Gaara bingung

"Aku ALL (Acute Lymphoid Leukemia) dan kau?" Gaara menjelaskan apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Ahh, aku AML (Acute Myeloid Leukimia)" Gaara megangguk paham.

"Kita berbeda," Gaara tersenyum sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi kita juga sama." Matsuri hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Gaara.

Keheningan kembali tercipta di dalam ruangan itu. Namun, saat Gaara memandang wajah Matsuri ia sedikit tersentak dan menyentuh hidungnya sendiri.

"Matsuri, kau mimisan."

Mendengar perkataan Gaara. Dengan cepat dia mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa di saku bajunya dan melap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ah, ini tidak apa-apa. Ini normal. Setidaknya bagiku." Matsuri tersenyum kikuk saat dilihatnya Gaara masih memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga sering mengalaminya. Kita ini sama, ingat?" Matsuri tersenyum dan megangguk. Ia baru ingat kalau mereka adalah sama-sama penderita leukimia meskipun dengan jenis yang berbeda.

"Kau benar." Matsuri perlahan mulai tertawa mengingat kebodohannya sendiri diikuti oleh Gaara.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Sasuke dengan tenang mendengar setiap percakapan mereka. Sasuke dengan nyaman duduk diatas pinggiran atap di atas jendela Matsuri yang terbuka. Ia memakan gula kapasnya dengan tenang. Senyumnya perlahan tersungging. Ia senang mendengar suara tawa Matsuri. Ia bersyukur telah membuka pintu itu dan memberikan akses pada mereka berdua untuk saling berbicara.

.

.

Matsuri dengan riang bersenandung di atas ranjangnya. Ia hampir tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri terlihat tidak ada niatan untuk menggangu wanita itu dan hanya diam berdiri di dekat jendela. Matsuri sempat terlonjak kaget saat menyadari Sasuke sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Tapi kemudian dia berdiri dan menghampiri sasuke dengan senyum yang masih mengembang dibibirnya.

"Sasuke! Aku senang kau datang. Aku mau berterima kasih padamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Eih, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu kalau kaulah yang membuka pintu itu tadi." Matsuri menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

"Aaa, jadi kau sudah berbicara pada si merah itu?" Matsuri memandang pada Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau tahu dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah?"

"Tidak penting." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin wanita ini tahu kalau ia menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasuke." Matsuri menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang teman yang baik." Matsuri tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Teman?" Suara sasuke seperti mengambang di udara.

"Iya. Kita ini teman kan?" Matsuri mengangguk pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya." Sasuke memandang Matsuri. Tatapannya tampak begitu sendu.

"Kalau begitu aku teman pertamamu!" Matsuri mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Terserah." Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas. Apa ia merasa malu? Kenapa?

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Sasuke membimbing tangan Matsuri ke arah ranjang.

Matsuri menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan mulai menaiki ranjangnya. Ia menyamankan tidurnya dan memakai selimut sampai menutupi dadanya. Ia sekali lagi memandang sasuke dan mengulurkan tangan kurusnya berharap Sasuke menerima uluran tangannya kali ini. Dan Sasuke memang menglakukannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Matsuri dan menunggu wanita itu hingga terlelap.

Perlahan ia lepaskankan tangan Matsuri dan melangkah menuju jendela tempatnya biasa keluar masuk kamar Matsuri. Sekali lagi ia memandang wajah Matsuri yang tengah tertidur dengan damai.

"Teman ya." Sasuke bergumam dan tersenyum sebelum menghilang di kegelapan malam.

.

.

Perlahan Matsuri membuka matanya. Matanya yang masih mengantuk menangkap seluet seseorang tengah duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Ia berusaha bangun dan bersandar di kepala ranjang dan menggosok matanya dengan malas. Matsuri kembali memandang seseorang yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Sasuke." Suaranya masih terdengar serak. Sedikit berdehem ia mengulurkan tangan mengambil gelas air di meja tepi ranjangnya dan meminum air itu.

"Ada apa datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Masih menggenggam gelasnya Matsuri memandang Sasuke yang balik memandangnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?" Matsuri kembali menyimpan gelas airnya setelas sebelumnya kembali meminum air di dalam gelas bening tersebut.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang teman? Maksudku apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sasuke memanang serius ke arah Matsuri.

Matsuri mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Sasuke. Matsuri menarik Sasuke untuk duduk disampingnya diatas ranjang. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun Sasuke. Hanya dengan kau selalu disampingku aku sudah merasa senang." Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar.

"Kau tau apa itu teman?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Teman itu adalah seseorang yang selalu berada disamping kita dalam keadaaan apa pun. Seseorang yang selalu mendukung setiap keputusan kita. Seseorang yang menarik kita jika kita berjalan di jalan yang salah. Seseorang yang menyayangi kita apa adanya. Seseorang seperti Sasuke yang selalu menolongku dan menemaniku setiap hari. Bahkan membawaku ketempat terindah yang belum pernah aku kunjungi dan membuatku selalu bahagia. Kau adalah teman terbaikku."

Rasa hangat itu menjalar di sepanjang rongga dada Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, kau tersenyum Sasuke." Sasuke memandang bingung pada Matsuri.

"Kau tidak sadar kau sedang tersenyum?"

"Aku tadi tersenyum?" Matsuri mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu. Jika kau tersenyum tanpa kau sadari itu berarti kau sedang senang."

"Aku senang?"

"Sasuke. Apa hal-hal sederhana seperti ini kau tidak pernah tahu? saat ini kau sedang senang Sasuke." Matsuri menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Apa kau senang berteman denganku? Itu bagus!" wajah pucat Matsuri menampakkan raut bahagia. Sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya terdiam tanpa berkata apapun. Ia masih terlalu bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Ah! Jam berapa sekarang? aku harus siap-siap." Dengan terburu-buru Matsuri merapikan penampilannya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke bertanya saat Matsuri keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Terapi. Aku akan mulai menjalani kemoterapiku lagi."

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Matsuri dan seorang suster muncul dari balik pintu. Ia meminta Matsuri segera bersiap-siap.

"Ku temani." Saat hendak melangkah ke arah pintu Matsuri kembali berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

"Teman selalu bersama di setiap keadaan kan?" Matsuri tersenyum dan mengangguk kearah Sasuke dan menunggu Sasuke sampai di tempatnya agar mereka bisa berjalan beriringan ke tempat kemoterapi.

To Be Continued

.

.

Autor Note :

Haaah~~ Maaf ya untuk chap ini aku buat dua chapter. Tidak apa-apakan? Karena rasanya terlalu panjang jika di buat satu chapter. Hehe.

Bagaimana ceritanya? Apa kalian menyukainya? Maaf ya kalau terlalu lebay atau apa gitu. Jangan lupa buat mampir di kolom review ya ^^

Uppie Lupz : iyakah? Wah hinata sukses dong ya bikin Sasuke broken heart hehe. Dukung terus cerita ini ya uppie-san ^^

Hino-san : sebenarnya disetiap chapternya saya beritahukan sumerinya siapa aja di halaman paling awal biar reader tahu siapa saja pair yang saya pakai di ceritanya. Kalo di kolom pairnya sendiri saya hanya menuliskan Sasuke kok ^^

HazeKeiko : DINGDONG! Pair persahabatan ada di chpter 4 loh bagian Matsuri bukan Hinata. Hinata itu cinta pertamanya Sasuke hehe.

.1 : siapayaaa hayooo siapa hayooooo hehe lihat saja nanti yaaa. Cekidotdot

Dwi2 : ini sudah saya lanjutkan kok dwi-san ^^

Cahya Uchiha : benarkah? Wah chapter setelah Hinata kurang greget ya? Akan saya tingkatkan lagi. YOSH!

Go Minami Hikari Bi : terimakasih atas semua koreksinya ya. Sangat membantu sekali. Hehe. Iya yang Ino memang saya rubah soalnya mau saya pakai buat cerita yang lain. Hehe.

Special thx : Uppie Lupz, hino-san, HazeKeiko, .1, dwi2, Go Minami Hikari Bi, Cahya Uchiha, dan para silent reader~~ lainkali tinggalkan jejak kalian ya ^^

Akhir kata saya cinta kalian semua 3


End file.
